Crossing Worlds
by Dark Topaz
Summary: XmanBatman Storm needs a life away from being a superhero she finds it in Gotham. Which she plans to never cross but like all plans it didn't survive.
1. Introduction

Title: Crossing worlds 1?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates a life for herself in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel universe. With plans to never have the two meet. But like all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or place familiar

Intro

Being a superhero was never meant to be easy. The continual fighting, dealing with powers that continually fluctuate and change, and then there is the distrust of the public. Is it any wonder that so many superheroes burn out or go insane from the pressure? Though for some, it is worse due to the source of their powers. One such example is that of Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm of the X-men.

Ororo was one of the ones that was impacted specifically hard. Being a mutant meant she had to face the hate and fear that came with the prejudice. Not only that, she had the fact that she is a woman, which means she had to be careful not to puncture the egos of the men that she fought along side with. Then of course there was the insurmountable load of being team leader for most of her career as an adventurer, which also kept her under a lot of pressure. So it was no surprise that she had to find a way to get away from it all.

Storm tried different things trying to find something that would help her escape from the pressures, from shopping therapy to art classes but with different missions and battles that constantly emerged, she was unable to find solace. Finally she just started spending time flying around where ever she was stationed at the moment. It was during one of these flights near the X-men mansion that she finally found her own personal version of paradise. It was a portal tucked away in a cave toward the back of the woods, which led to another world. A world that was similar to the one that she was in only in this world there where no mutants and it had its own groups of heroes. So it was very easy for her to pass her self off as a normal if exotic looking woman, which is exactly what she needed.

She was fortunate that she was in full battle wear the first time she fell through the portal, which meant that she had Beast's latest Brain Child the Fools Hacker. It was a voice activated mini computer the size of her fingernail and fit on the inside of her headpiece right next to her ear. It allowed her to access any computer system and learn anything that she needed to know, which was a true godsend in situations like this. So it only took her a couple of hours to learn everything that she needed to about the world that she had landed in. She discovered that she was currently in a city called Gotham. And that the portal itself was sitting on some land that also home to a two-story farmhouse that was for sale, which meant she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her coming and going.

Due to the surrounding forests the area was completely secluded, something that she insured by buying the property as soon as it was apparent that she was going to be spending a lot of time in this new city. Of course earning the money, which she needed to buy the property took a little hacking to find her niche. One thing she had learned in her time in America is that if you want to succeed then you have to have something that only you can bring to the table. For her it was access to a whole dimension of artwork and technology that could not be found in Gotham.

When she decided to make a side life for herself in Gotham, she first created an identity for herself: Ororo Monroe, owner of the very exclusive import export company Lightening Strike. She then went about building up a clientele. The first two sales she made were in two very separate arenas but both where found using Beast's newest toy.

The first one she made was to one of Gotham's society matriarchs, the widow Agatha Telling who was well known for collecting unusual African art, both antique and newer pieces. With this information in mind, Ororo made a point of sending her a picture of an African Totem she had received as a gift from an unwanted suitor, with the simple message "interested" scrawled on the back along with her contact information. She heard from the Widow Telling within a matter of days.

The whole transaction, not including the lengthy lunch they shared, resulted in Ororo making her first half million. Of course, while she was expecting for the Widow to spread word about her services through out Gotham high Society, she didn't expect to receive an invite to one of Agatha's who's-who luncheon. She used the contacts she made to insure that she would have something to come back to when she next returned to Gotham.

This continued on for a couple of months she would split her time between being Storm of the X-men and Ororo the elite art dealer. She would get descriptions of unique pieces that the idle rich of Gotham wanted and then she would find some piece in her home universe and take it back with her to sell. But she soon grew bored and decided to branch out.

The rest of her fortune came from the technological field; Ororo had the good fortune to win one of Beast's blue print schematics to one of his inventions a low emissions car engine, in a poker game. Ororo simply filed a patent for it in the Gotham universe, then turned around and sold the blueprints to Wayntech a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Always thinking toward the future, she made a point of keeping the rights for it.

Ororo made her way through the crowd that littered the entranceway of Dracon's one of Gotham's more, high end bar end grills. She deftly avoided the hostess that tried to halt her movement as she made her way to the corner booth that currently housed Professor Vincent Growthmore.

" Professor Growthmore" Ororo said as she slid into his booth. " Before you allow the gentlemen that is no doubt being summoned as we speak I suggest that you take a look at this." She said as she slid a packet of papers across to him.

" Why not?" he said as he wiped his hands on a napkin before he reached for the packet of papers. " I have always believed that a beautiful woman should be humored." He added as he gave her am attempt at a rakish grin. By the time that the two well built busboys reached the table with the purpose of escorting her out, only to be waved away by the now very excited professor. " Don't even think about touching her. In fact bring back my waitress so that she can order. Get what ever you want my dear on me."

" Thank you professor." Ororo said, " Would one of you mind snagging me a menu?" she asked one of the busboys. Once both of them where gone she turned her attention back to her dinner host. " So I assume that I have your attention now."

" Yes, you do Ms.?" He asked finally looking up at her since he had seen the notes that she had passed him.

" Ororo Monroe." She replied as she leaned back so that the wait staff could place her place setting in front of her.

" So how did you come to invent this engine?" Growthmore asked as turned back to his dinner.

" I didn't I won it in a poker game." She replied with a small smile as she took a sip from her water.

She took that fortune and used it to repair the farmhouse that had become her home away from home. By the time that she was done, it was her dream home. The outside was given a new coat of cream paint with dark honey brown trim while the inside walls were painted with light airy pastels that contrasted nicely with the dark antique furniture. The overall effect was rustic with a couple of posh perks such as her Jacuzzi bathtub and mirrored dressing room. Along with her green thumb enhancing the outside, she had made herself a cozy safe haven.

Her business life and new home weren't the only thing that flourished during her visits to that dimension. Due to the Widow Telling's interest in her, Ororo found that she was safely entrenched in Gotham's elite. Whenever she checked her messages at the farmhouse there was always an invitation to some ball, gala, or luncheon.

It was at one such ball the Nocturnal Devine if she remembered correctly, she met Gotham's second greatest draw for her, Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham. According to the society columnist that was present to witness the meeting of the two "You could literally see sparks fly when their eyes met."

Ororo was holding court next to a pillar in the glittering ballroom of Gotham Plaza. The cavernous room was done up to resemble a night sky. With yards of black silk fabrics billowing from the ceiling and walls that where interlaced with fairy lights making it appear the guests where in the night sky. Most of the guests were dressed for the celestial theme, lots of dark colors and star shaped jewelry with the occasional dress whose colors where modeled after planets, even rarer were the people who styled them selves after the constellations. The style of each guest seemed to echo which social matriarch's favor they were courting. Ororo her self wore a roman style silver dress in deference to her patron the Widow Telling, in order to represent the constellation Cassiopeia. The only jewelry she wore was a bronze armlet wrapped around her left bicep.

"So I told Tom that if he wanted it done right he should call Antonio." One of the more vapid socialites said with a twittering laugh. Ororo rolled her eyes internally as she gave the woman a small half smile, before she went back to scanning the ballroom for Milton Mackson, who had been making overt hinting that he would like to have her acquire a unique piece for his office. But it was not the aging banker who caught her attention. She instead found her eyes being caught by a pair of the most intense looking brown eyes she had every seen.

When she first saw _his_ eyes, they had an almost playful dimness to them. Then a second later they had such a dark intensity that she could have sworn she was meeting the eyes of the Punisher. Then the two blended into a unique combination just before he pulled away from the clinging blonde on his arm. Had some one asked what had urged her towards him, she would never be able to answer them. Despite that she still found herself moving towards him. The room seemed to go still when they came to a stop in front of each other.

"Bruce Wayne," were the first words he said as soon as he came to a stop in front of her, arm extended.

" Ororo Monroe," she replied as she offered him her hand. His response was an almost sinisterly confident smile as he took her hand and lead her off of the floor to a table set back in a corner.

" I find it hard to believe that I have never met you before now. I make it a point to know all of the beautiful woman in Gotham society." Bruce said in his smoothest voice as he pushed in her chair.

" Well I don't normally take residence in your dates cleavage." Ororo replied with a devilish smirk. " Speaking of cleavage isn't Matilda Falcon the reason that you attended." She smirked, nodding toward the petite blonde who was practically falling out of her dress.

"I have always been fond of women with claws. I have a feeling that we are going to be spending a lot of time together." He chuckled a he took her hand and brushed his thumb across her fingertips. He was definitely smooth.

" I can honestly say Mr. Wayne that I have no problem with that." Ororo replied with a soft smile.

" Please, call me Bruce." He replied as he refused to relinquish her hand.

They spent most of the night talking occasionally getting up to dance. But it seemed that in no time the catering staff was impatiently waiting for them to leave so that they could clean up. Since that moment it was common belief that as soon as Bruce settled down and Ororo was established she would be the next Mrs. Wayne. Of course, no one said it to his or her face. As far as she was concerned, her and Bruce where good friends that attended functions together when the other didn't have an escort.

Of course no matter how much Ororo wanted to spend her time in Gotham as a normal woman, she found that it was difficult to repress her heroic tendency. She tried to regulate these inclinations into charity work, receiving some solace. However, fate placed her in a situation with no way that she could _not_ act, crossing her path with Gotham's own dark knight.

The night was chilly and clear, actually making her shiver, as she made her way across the parking lot toward her car in dim light of a flickering streetlight. Reaching for her keys, she first spotted them: three men lurking just outside of streetlight's circle. If she had been anyone else, she probably would not have noticed and been fair game. As it was, Ororo just shook her head and pulled out the switchblade that she kept in a wrist sheath. Once she had a good grip on that she pulled out her keys with the other hand. She slowly made her way toward her car, uselessly hoping that she was wrong and they were not after her, or even worse, they were not just hunting for any old victim. It was this option that brought her heroic instincts to the forefront of her psyche. Given what she could see of the situation, the only action that she allowed her self to take was to take a bracing breathe and head in with her eyes open.

She was no more then a couple of feet from her car when they finally moved to circle her.

" Mr. Thorn, would like to have a word with you." One of them growled out in that smug, gravelly tone all thugs seem to think is threatening.

" Mr. Thorn and I have already spoken," Ororo replied as she sank into a defensive stance. " And I have since severed all lines of communication."

" He would like to reopen them." Thug number one growled as he reached to grab her arm, only to find himself being flung at one of his four cohorts knocking him out. " Get her." He snarled as he pulled himself to his feet. She quickly knocked the second one out using her keys as a set of bronze knuckles and turned her attention to the two thugs who pulled weapons. The one on her left revealed a knife while the one on her right pulled a flat jack. She slipped her keys back into her pocket just before she flipped her knife open. And started to wrap the leather belt from her coat around her left fist.

" Lets play then." Ororo said as she balanced on her balls of her feet. But before she could act, she watched as the two remaining thugs started to panic as a bat like shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. She then watched as they where both taken out in short order, by what appeared to be a fast moving shadow. It was only then that she pulled out of the crouch. She had herself in. " Thanks," she said with out really looking around. The only answer that she got was a rustling of cloth and 'he' was gone.

That wasn't the last time that she had a run in with the Dark Night. She became with quite familiar with some of Gotham's nighttime characters. She managed to earn favors from Two-face, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy, all of who had approached her looking for items ranging from plants to a paperweight. This fact only would of put her on Batman's radar add to it her fighting abilities and she was almost guaranteed to see signs of him almost nightly whenever she visited Gotham.

All through out this Ororo had found herself a nice little sanctuary, a place to escape to when things got a little too hectic in her life as a superhero. It was her home away from home. As well as her greatest secret, one that she had no intention of sharing with anyone in her home dimension. She watched as other heroes lost their nerve, mind, or powers, in some cases all three, while she just thought of the portal that was tucked away in an ancient cave settled in the hills above the X-men mansion. But like all plans this one didn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crossing worlds 2/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Genre: Humor /Romance/ action/ AU

Summary: X-Men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates I life for herself in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman is from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-Men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-Men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the X-Men comics. I am bad at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. BETAED

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or place familiar.

Chapter One

Storm stood against the mansion's second story railing; she looked down onto the entrance hall where several members of the Brotherhood where in the process of bringing some of their equipment into the mansion, while at the same time some of her fellow team mates were in the process of getting ready to leave on their missions. But it wasn't the movers themselves that she was actually watching; she was watching Jubilee as she tried to talk Sabertooth into letting her measure his teeth.

" You want to tell us what that is about?" Mystique asked as she came up behind her.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Storm said as she fingered the wide metal choker that she wore.

" My dear Sheila," Pyro said as he moved to flank her. "She just measured my bite radius in order to determine whether or not I am sleeping with you. I think for that alone, I at least deserve an explanation."

" If you insist." Storm said as she took a deep breathe as though to brace herself. " I made the mistake of leaving my room with out checking my neck. Inadvertently showing a rather large hickey."

" Well," Mystique said as she gestured with her hands " You know we are not going to let you leave until we get to see it."

Storm just took another deep breath as she reached behind her in order to undo her choker. She then turned so that both of them could see the left side of her neck, and then pulled aside her neckline so that they had a clear view of the giant hickey that covered the side of her neck complete with teeth marks.

" Holy shit." Mystique hissed as she took in the colorful bruise. " Looks like some one tried to suck your skin off."

" And I enjoyed every minute of it. The problem is of course that now just about every one in the mansion is trying to figure out who I am sleeping with." Storm said with the air of someone who has had to explain themselves more times than necessary, as she straightened out her shirt and replaced her choker.

" Well good for you." Mystique said in a poor attempt to get along. " Its about time you got laid."

" Can always rely on you to be blunt Mystique." Storm said with an exasperated laugh. " Come on the professor wants to have one last briefing before we split up into teams." She said as she fell in to the old camaraderie that had been born from the different times that they had been forced to work together. She turned on her heel and beckoned for them to follow her as she led the way to the elevator that would take the three of them down to the basement level.

They were delayed for a couple of minutes since they had to dodge the revolving inhabitants of the mansion. By the time they finally made it to the basement and from there they found the rest of the team was waiting for them through the gleaming steel corridors to X-Men's briefing room.

" Ahh, there you three are." Professor Xavier called once they had cleared the doorway.

" Sorry for the delay." Storm said as she seated herself between Cyclops and Wolverine not the most desired spot considering the arguments that had a tendency to occur between the two, but better then having someone from the brother hood sitting there, less chance of blood shed. She took a moment to take stock of who was all was in the room. The meeting was made up of primarily team leaders with their second in commands thrown in for good measure.

" If every one is ready we can start." He addressed to the rest of the room getting a general consent from the nine mutants who had spread themselves out around the table. " Okay, I know that we have covered this before, but for my own peace of mind I figured that I might as well cover it again. We are up against the demonic warlock McKlaw. He has amassed a cult of both normal and super powered individuals for the sole purpose of opening a portal to his home world." As he said this the projector in the middle clicked on creating a hologram of a tall slender man who was deathly pale save for the dark blue horns growing out of his head and his eyes which where blood red. He was dressed in what looked like blue body armor and a matching blue cape.

" What exactly are his powers Professor? You were never real clear on that." Cyclops asked.

" So far he has shown super human strength, accelerated healing, energy manipulations, and some magic abilities. But he seems to prefer a more physical approach when it comes to fighting." Xavier explained.

" So the usual." Mystique said. Startling a laugh out a couple of the other mutants.

Professor Xavier simple raised his eyebrow and then continued on with the briefing. " In order to do this, he needs to recover the Guardian Gate idol," He continued as the projection changed to show a medium sized bronze statue of a winged dragon with a mane of snakes. " According to legend, with the right ceremony it can open a portal to any dimension."

" Do we know the ritual?" Jean asked from where she sat between Professor X and Cyclops.

" No we do not." The Professor replied. " The idol is currently residing in our vaults here at the mansion. To counteract this threat Eric and myself have decided that we should pool our resources. So we will be breaking you up into three teams that are being co lead by an X-Men and a member of the brotherhood." Xavier paused as he waited for this to sink in. " The first and smallest team will be actively searching for McKlaw. This one will be lead by Cyclops and Mystique, their team will be made up of Jean, Shadowcat, Pyro, Rogue, the Blob, and Quicksilver. The Second team will be stationed here at the mansion and will protect the idol. They will be lead by Magneto and Storm. Their team will have one of the hardest tasks and most difficult problems. It will contain Nightcrawler, Colossus, Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Wanda, and Wolverine."

" Do you think that is wise Professor?" Beast asked from the other side of wolverine. " I mean given the bad blood between some of the team members…."

" I can control myself. It's that walking rug you should worry about." Wolverine added.

" Oi, where do you get off calling him a rug fuzzy." Pyro shot back.

" Enough both of you lets just get this over with." Wanda said.

" Every one else will be with me at the central base to will be set up in the savage lands. Thanks to Beast's latest invention the two teams will be able to switch out wounded team members as well as having an option to retreat should things look dire." Xavier said as the projector shut off. " Are there any questions?" every one just looked around and started to make negative motions whether they just shook their head or started to get up. " Storm, Eric could you wait a moment." He requested. The two newly appointed co-leaders shared a look and returned to their seat. " I just one to stress this. The Idol is what is important. You must protect not the mansion. If you have to pull back hopefully by the time that you are forced to with draw we will have fortified the base camp."

" Melodramatic, isn't he." Juggernaut said as he meet Storm's eyes.

" Has he always been this way or is this a new development?" she fired back.

" If you two are quite through." Xavier said as he gave both of them an unreadable look.

" Are we through?" Storm asked.

" Yes, I believe that we are." Juggernaut said with an obvious tone of amused disbelief.

" Then if the two of you will follow me, we'll see or teams off." He said as he wheeled his chair out from behind the briefing table. As he lead the why out he couldn't help but comment on Storm's unusual behavior. " I have never known you to be this playful before." He commented.

" Does it perhaps have something to do with the young gentlemen that placed that interesting mark on your neck." Magneto teased.

" A lady never kisses and tells." Storm shot back at them over her shoulder.

" I do believe that this experience might not be as bad as I thought it would be." Magneto said as he ushered her ahead of them into the elevator.

Storm simply laughed as she proceeded into the elevator that would take them up to the mansion's entry hall.

" As glad as I am that you have found some one, I worry though that you might not keep your mind on this mission. You are not even in uniform." The Professor said as the elevator started to make its way up.

" You have nothing to fear, Professor my gentleman friend is well aware of the fact that I will be unavailable for a while. Which is exactly why I am not in costume, our lunch date ran long." She said as the doors of the lift opened.

It was an example of organized chaos that met their gaze when the elevator doors open. They slowly made there way into the large marble entryway that was crowded with members of both the X-Men and the brotherhood. The two teams where gathered together glares, threats, and insults being thrown around between the them. Though there were also signs of welcome and recognition between members of both teams that had worked together before. Looking across the lobby she could see how the different group structures and interactions could easily be mistaken as the plot of a soap opera. Just from where she was she could see a pair of mortal enemies that where being forced to work together in a mutual goal, a pair of lover being split with no guarantee that either would return alive, and a couple of other soap opera clichés thrown in.

" Ladies and gentlemen," Professor Xavier called using his telepathic ability to insure that he had their attention. " I just want to thank you all for coming forward at this time to fight beside us. I also wish that I will see all of you when this is over." He said as he wheeled him self over to where Beast was stacking up some equipment that was destined for the base camp. " So if you would all break up into your groups we can get started."

" Okay, my team is meeting in the observatory." Storm called as she took the professors actions and words as her queue. " So Magneto, Sabertooth, Wanda, and Juggernaut if you will grab you stuff I will show you the way. Kurt, Peter, and Logan we will see you there." She said as she led the way out of the entry hall. It wasn't until Magneto jerked his head toward her and went to get his bag that the brotherhood members actually started to move.

" Ok, weather witch spill, why was china doll checking bite radiuses." Sabertooth said as he lengthened his stride so that he was directly behind her. " All I got out of her was that there was something about a hickey."

" I am also curious." Wanda said as watched Storm expertly flip her hair back so that it hit Sabertooth in the face forcing him to take a couple of steps back.

" Well apparently Storm here, has found herself a gentlemen friend." Magneto said as he placed a restraining hand on Sabertooth's arm. " And he left her with a love bite that takes up the left side of her neck, complete with a clear and recognizable set of teeth marks." There remarks where met with some chuckling from the male members of the group.

" He didn't like the fact that I was leaving for an unspecified amount of time." Storm replied as she pushed open the doors that lead to the glass-enclosed observatory that served as an indoor green house/meeting room.

" So he gave you a hicky." Rumbled out of the Juggernaut.

" He wanted to make sure I remember him." Storm said as lead the way through the numerous plants that filled the room to a circle of eclectic furniture in the center of the room. " Please take a seat, once the others get here we will start."

" Where exactly are they?"

" They are making sure that the mansion is ready for shut down." Storm replied as she sat her self down in a wicker chair that had a large fan style back that had been taken over by a flowering vine. " When we enter into full lock down this is going to be the only room that will be getting sunlight."

" That most be rough on you." Scarlet Witch said.

" Yes, it is. Which is why I had this room wired and designed to act as security central." Storm replied as she gestured to an end table to her left. " The mosaic on this table is actually a control panel." She then pressed down on two of the tiles causing several holographic scenes to pop up, each of them showing a different area of the mansion and grounds. She then pushed another two tiles in quick secession that brought up two specific views one was of the drive way where they could see the rest of their team mates leaving while the other showed the other half of their team making their way toward them. " The glass is the same type used at the Avengers building. It is completely shatterproof, bulletproof, and shock proof."

" I can vouch on that." Juggernaut rumbled. " I have tried to break in there enough times." He said off hand as he made his way over to one of the walls pulled his fist back and nailed it. A slight ripple effect was the only response the wall had to this action. Juggernaut turned back to them shaking his now sore fist.

" That was stupid." Wolverine growled as he leaned against one of the few trees in the room. " Weren't there more plants in here?"

" I moved some of the rarer ones to a safer location." Storm replied.

" I noticed that a lot of items have been relocated." Kurt said as he sat himself down on a footstool placing himself between Storm and Sabertooth.

" I got permission from the Professor to move some of the more valuable items in case the worst should happen and we lose the mansion again." Storm replied as she watched the other X-Men arrange themselves amoung their new teammates.

" Are there any other questions before we start this mission in earnest." Magneto asked from there it quickly degenerated into a question and answer session, which was only interrupted by a sudden clanging sound that echoed throughout the mansion.

" It has begun." Storm said.

Storm simply shook her head. " I am surprised this didn't happen earlier." Were the first words out of Storm's mouth when she saw the all out brawl that had broken out in the mansion's cafeteria.

" Considering the fact that we have been cooped up together for three weeks with no end in sight, I think they have shown a lot of restraint." Scarlet Witch defended as she ducked in order to avoid getting nailed by a flying chair.

" I think they have had enough fun." Storm said as her eyes misted over and a windstorm swept through the room flinging the combatants away from each other. Once everything had been settled she made her way further into the room. " Would some one like to tell me what this is about?" she asked as she looked over the now downed combatants.

" It was a simple misunderstanding." Magneto drawled as he pulled his helmet off and dabbed at the cut he was now sporting on his brow. " Wolverine and Sabertooth had an altercation, which then spread to the rest of us."

" I don't suppose that you would like to tell me what this altercation was about?" Storm asked as she rested her hip against a table the miraculously survived the brawl.

" It is not a subject that would be polite to bring up in front a lady." Nightcrawler said.

" Of course it isn't." Storm said as she rubbed her temples. " OK you two," she said as she moved to face the two feral mutants. " This is the seventh fight you two have had, the second that involved other parties. The best that I have come up with is that these are nothing more then juvenile dick measuring contests and there is only one way I can think of to resolve this. Nightcrawler if you are up to it could you go get a ruler for me we will put an end to this nonsense for good." Storm said with a tone of finality that set every one on edge. " As for you two would you like to do this here or in private?" She asked.

" That depends what are we going to be doing." Sabertooth asked as he eyed her warily.

" Seeing who has the biggest pair so do you to want to drop them here or some where else." Storm stated matter a factly. Her announcement was met with varied reactions. Sabertooth and Wolverine where staring at her in shock, Scarlet witch gave out a startled eep, Magneto and Juggernaut muffled a couple of chuckles, and Colossus topped them all with a full body blush.

This was the sight that met Nightcrawler's eyes when he ported back into the cafeteria. " Vhats vrong?"

" I am not flashing the Brotherhood!" Wolverine roared.

" Ok, I think I have missed something." Nightcrawler stated as he looked around at everyone else.

" Our dear, Storm is proposing a measuring of attributes between Sabertooth and Wolverine." Magneto said as he signaled for Scarlet Witch to leave the room. She looked at him like he was nuts but turned to leave.

" I will go man the cameras." She said as she left the room her cape snapping behind her.

Leaving Storm to face a room of still slightly stunned men. " Well gentlemen what are you waiting for, here or in private." Storm said as she took the ruler from Nightcrawler and slapped it against her palm.

" Can you give us a minute?" Sabertooth said.

" Sure you have one hour." Storm said as turned on her heel and headed out of the cafeteria.

" Was I the only one who found that disturbing?" Juggernaut rumbled as he watched Strom turn the corner down the hall.

"Actually I am hard." Sabertooth said as he rearranged himself.

" Well bub, you got a hour to lose it." Wolverine said.

" Tell me is she normally this forceful." Magneto asked as he righted one of the few chairs that had survived intact.

" Only when she is under stress." Colossus said as he took a queue from Magneto and started to right the rest of the furniture that had survived the brawl. " I didn't expect this part of her to rear its head for at least another week."

" I think part of it is that she is missing her new friend." Wolverine said as he kicked some of the larger pieces of debris to the side.

" Well if its sexual tension that is the problem then I would be more than happy to help." Sabertooth chipped in his face just screaming the fact that he wanted a fight, but before someone could take him up on it the mansion shook with an unknown force. " Looks like she is going to have another way to work off her frustrations." He said the men made a mad dash toward the source of the blast.

" I know this is tacky but can I just say that I am glad that they chose now to attack." Colossus said as he barreled threw the sulfuric cloud that Nightcrawler left behind. " I had no desire to see exactly who was the bigger of those two."

Storm came running from the direction of the security room coming very close to colliding with Juggernaut. " Quickly, it originated from the upper west wing."

" Shit my stuffs in there." Juggernaut snarled as he steadied her and moved to edge his way towards the front of the group.

" Good to know what your priorities are." Wolverine snarled as he rushed after him.

" Gentlemen lets please focus our animosity not at each other but at our shared enemy." Scarlet witch's voice came over the mansions intercoms. " There is a force twenty men strong that is just starting to penetrate the western wall. Looks like a bunch of zealots with a couple of high priests."

" So cannon fodder and magic users." Sabertooth said as he started jockeying with Wolverine for second position.

" Way to show empathy." Colossus said as he shifted in his metal form. There wasn't much more chance for talking as the mansion was rocked by another explosion. That sent some of the less sure-footed members where thrown into walls and the other team members, Wolverine who was in the middle of taking a step when the shaking occurred causing him to fall into Sabertooth taking them both down. They took a moment to straighten themselves out before they continued to make their way toward the source of the explosions.

" Where are they in a accordance to us?" Storm called out hoping that Scarlet witch heard her.

" They are in direct line of sight of the western balcony. Turn to your left and take the stairs and you should be able to see them from the bay window at the top of the stairs I am lifting the shield there." Scarlet witch replied.

" What are we waiting for?" Wolverine growled as he gave one of his trademark feral grins.

" For you to get off of my tail." Nightcrawler shot back as he looked pointedly at the pinned appendage. After Wolverine moved his foot the group made their way up the stairs once the reach the top they got a good look at exactly what they where facing.

" This is going to be fun." Sabertooth said with a psychotic grin spreading across his face.

Over the next couple of hours the combined team of brotherhood and X-Men fought what soon showed itself as a losing battle. Storm looked around at her team she thanked the goddess that they hadn't lost anyone. " We have no choice. We need to fall back to the vault. We have to get the idol either out of here or destroy it." Storm said as she sent a lightning bolt toward the zealots that seem to be swarming the mansion.

" Then lets go." Magneto said as he ripped the metal paneling off of the wall and threw it at their enemies. He then used the time that he had gained them to seal off the hallway with the rest of the paneling.

" This way." Storm said as she led the way to the mansion's basement. The group made good times as they traversed the mansion's maze like basement. " When we get inside get ready to seal the door." She yelled as she inserted the code and allowed for a retinal scan to be done. As the door to the vault door swings open the hallway shook in a way that signaled that someone or something truly powerful was on its way. " Hurry." Storm said as she gestured for her team to precede her into the vault.

" This feels a little cowardly for my taste." Colossus said as he looked around the circular vault that currently housed the idol.

" The professor's orders where we do ever thing in our power to see that the idol didn't fall into his hands." Nightcrawler said in attempt to give credit to Storm's actions. There were some other grumbles as they moved to circle the idol.

" Goddess I wish I was in Gotham right now." Storm muttered as start to channel her powers in the hopes of being able to destroy the idol, only to be blinded when the idol seemed to suddenly explode. The last thing she heard was Wolverine's " Oh shit."

When the light died down and Storm gained back use of her eyes she cursed. They where no longer in the vault or in immediate danger this was the good news. The bad news was that they where in what appeared to be the backyard of her farmhouse just outside of Gotham, the neutral news was the idol had survived and had was now lying at her feet.

" Where are we?" Scarlet Witch asked as she stepped closer and slightly behind her father.

" On a small farm just outside of Gotham city." Storm said as she rubbed her temples.

" And how would you know that, and for the matter where is Gotham?" Juggernaut asked condescendingly.

" I own it and we are in an alternate universe." Storm said she bent down to pick up the idol. " Follow me I will explain inside." She ordered as she led them towards her back door.

" Why would you have a house in an alternate dimension?" Magneto asked as he followed her.

" It was the only place I could get some peace and quiet." Storm replied as she pulled a key out of her belt and unlocked the back door. " Juggernaut if you would go around to the left there should be some French doors that you can fit through I go unlock them once I am inside." She said as she pointed towards the garden side of the house. Juggernaut nodded and headed towards where she pointed.

" How did you get here or should I say travel?" Kurt asked.

" There is a portal in the woods behind the mansion." Storm explained as she flipped a light switch illuminating her top of the line kitchen. " It you guys would head on into the living room I will let Juggernaut in." she said as she pointed toward one door way while she headed for another. She took a bracing breath as she walked through her dining room and opened the two doors that lead out onto her patio.

" Steady X-man." Juggernaut rumbled once he got a clear look at her face after he had ducked his head in order to clear the doorway.

" Come on, everybody should be in the living room." Storm said, turned on her heel and readied herself for the collision that was bound to occur when her two lives met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: Crossing worlds 3/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates a life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia. This chapter is betaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or place familiar.

Chapter Two

Important if you are fan of story This is an a/n but written by me dark topaz's little sis evilkitten for those that are fans keep reading, loving, and reviewing. This story for this will not end my big sis is just a lazy ass but rest assured that the story would be finished. I just need to keep at her and also how she plans to continue the story it will end very cool and having you wish that it will never end on with it now take it away dark topaz.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Storm made her way towards the living room with all of the enthusiasm of someone heading to face a firing squad. She had always known that she would be called to the mat some day about her double life but she didn't think that it would be so soon or that the Brotherhood would be playing apart in it. She silently followed after the Juggernaut. Occasionally pausing for a second to look at the photos that she had dotting the hallway of her home. They where a combination of photos featuring either people or place that she knew and enjoyed in Gotham.

" Are you quite through stalling?" Juggernaut rumbled.

" Actually I was hoping to get a few more minutes." Storm said as turned her attention from a photo of the Gotham botanical gardens complete with a candid shot of Poison Ivy.

" Well unfortunately that won't be happening." He said as he reached back and placed his hand on her back and propelled her forward. Storm took a longer step then normal in order to avoid stumbling but this action unfortunately took her into the living room. She took a moment to take in how her teammates had arranged themselves in her living room. The majority of them save for Wolverine and Magneto had settled in the conversation pit that was sunken into the center of the room. Wolverine was leaning next to the large curved picture window almost getting lost in the thick burgundy curtains.

" We wonder when you would be joining us Ms. Monroe." Magneto drawled from where he was standing in front of her decretive mantle.

" I was deciding how I was going to explain this." Storm said as she pulled off her tiara and held in her hands looking at it as though it had all the answers in the world.

" You can start by explaining why you are acting like you just kicked a puppy." Colossus said as he looked at her with some concern.

" I am acting this way because you are all witnesses to one of my greatest sins. Over and over we have faced threats and enemies that have found their way to our world through portals both naturally occurring and man made. Yet when I found the portal it never even occurred to me that to tell anyone I just thought that I had found a place where I didn't have to be a hero and that I could just be a woman." Storm said as she looked up at her teammates through her hair. Both X-men and Brotherhood looked back at her with varying expressions.

" Well what do you know little miss goody toe shoes made a booboo." Sabertooth chuckled. " I guess you're not so perfect after all."

" Did you just use the term booboo?" Nightcrawler asked as struggled to smother some laughter. Sabertooth gave him a glare that would have guaranteed that the matter would have been dropped if it weren't for the fact that Scarlet Witch had squeaked out a giggle of her own. This caused just about every one else in the room to laugh as well causing the mood to lighten considerably.

" All joking asides there are several things that you all need to know about in this dimension." Storm said as her face took on a serious cast. " There are no such things as the x-gene here. There are metas who are being with unusual powers similar to mutants but that is the extent of the similarities. This dimension even has its own set of superheroes, the Justice League. As well as their own set of villains that seem to parallel our own." She explained as she took her headpiece and placed it on a side table.

" So you're a hero in two worlds or do you play the other side of the fence in your other life." Magneto said as shifted his weight off of his leg.

"I am not counted among any of them," Storm replied, "as far as the natives of this dimension is concerned I am a normal woman, who has happened to have done very well for myself."

" What do you mean?" Nightcrawler asked as he moved so that he could look at her straight on.

" I mean that in this dimension there is no Storm, adventurer. Only Ororo Monroe, business owner." Storm said as she started undoing the clasps on her cape. She moved to drape it over the back of a chair only to pause as she looked at something behind Magneto, " Magneto are you aware of the fact that you are bleeding?" Ororo asked as she moved so that she could move his cape from covering his left bicep. " Shit this should have been caught earlier come on we'll head into the kitchen." She said as she stood up and ushered him towards the hallway.

"Ororo," Wolverine said as he followed after them. " What do you mean that you are viewed as a normal business owner?"

" I mean Logan that I have kept from using my powers during the time that I have spent in this universe. Well that is not quite true I used my powers once to stall a psycho." Ororo said as she pulled a large tackle box out of her closet that had the stylized silhouette of a bat on it. " Speaking of psychos," she said as she placed the box on the table. " I guess I should brief all of you on the characters that make their home in Gotham both those on the side of the light and the dark." She said as she started laying out gaze, bandages, and antiseptics. " Would mind if I patch you up, or would you prefer your daughter to do it?" Ororo asked as she gestured for him to remove the upper parts of his costume.

" I would prefer Wanda." Magneto said guardedly as he pulled off his helmet and started to undo his cape.

" Very well." Ororo said as she moved a chair behind him and gestured for Wanda to take a seat. " Now as I was saying the characters of Gotham or the rogue's gallery as they are called." She continued as she started to fill her teakettle. " We will start with the deadliest the Joker." She said as she leaned back against the counter giving them her full attention as she started to go into detail about Gotham's rouges.

Elsewhere on the Watch Tower, in orbit

The womb of the Justice league's Watchtower was a buzzing hive of machinery with blinking lights and monitors. It was from here that the League kept watch over that occurred planet side as well as what was happening out in space. It was also the only place that acknowledged the arrival of the mutants.

" This is most odd." J'onn said as he noticed a blip on one of the monitors. He quickly reached over and activated the comm. " Martian Man hunter to Batman."

" What is it?" Batman's gravelly tone rumbled through.

" I am registering some odd activity in the outskirts of Gotham." The Martian replied as he turned his attention back to the readout that covered one of the many screens with which the Justice league monitor's the activities that occur on Earth.

" Where exactly in the outskirts did it occur?" Batman asked silently as the almost unnoticeable swishing sound of his cape came over the sensitive microphone.

" Unknown, the occurrence was there just brief enough to be picked up but didn't last long enough to get a real lock on it." Jh'ohnn replied.

" Then give me the general area." Batman said.

" It occurred near Windrider farms." J'onn said as he started typing on the computer trying to narrow down the location.

" I will check it out." Batman replied as he signed off. As he made his way across the rooftops heading for the alley he had left his car in. " Oracle come in." he said as he activated is mic.

" I read you Batman." Came the tiny female voice from his headset.

" There has been a disturbance in the outskirts of Gotham I am heading out to check it out."

" Confirmed Batman," Oracle replied as she triggered his tracking device.

Back at the farm

Ororo had just finished filling her teammates in on the many rogues that stalked Gotham's streets. She had even pulled out a photo album that contained the photos of all the main rogues of Gotham such as the Joker, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze. Along with some of the more minor ones such as Hugo Strange and Magpie. The book also contains several rogues that belonged to other heroes such as Ocean Master, Double Dare, and Silver Swan. Both the X-men and the Brotherhood sat silently around the kitchen as it truly hit them what kind of trouble they were really in.

" What are we going to do?" Colossus asked as looked around the room with a bewildered expression.

" We protect the statue." Magneto said as he looked up from where he was toying with his teacup. " That is all that can be expected of us."

" He is right the statue should be our first priority." Ororo said, as she pulled her robe on over her costume.

" But to do that we need to fit in." Wolverine said as he leaned back in order to better look pointedly at Ororo.

" What do you three think about becoming bodyguards?" Ororo said as she gestured to Wolverine, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth before she poured her self a cup of tea.

" I think that you have been under a little too much pressure." Nightcrawler piped up from where he was crouched on the counter.

" The metas in this world fall into three category heroes, villains, and mercenaries." Ororo explained. " The life I lead lends it self more towards being a mercenary. And the reputation that I have built up would make it very believable for me to acquire a partner" she gestured to Magneto, " a spiritual adviser," points to Nightcrawler, " a never before seen artist" points to Colossus, " a personal assistant" nodes to Scarlet Witch, " and three body guards no matter how unusual they look."

" Now I know that you have been under too much pressure." Nightcrawler said as he somersaulted off of the counter.

" It makes sense. I have already established myself here so there is a base." She said as set her cup down. " We can stash the statue here. If we get real desperate I know some collectors who have tighter security then Fort Knox I can sell it to. I can stay here and make sure it is protected."

" It sounds more like a way for you to rationalize staying here permanently." Wolverine said.

" You know the one thing that I don't understand is if you are not a hero here then why do you have all these pictures?" Sabertooth asked as he flipped through the photo album.

" Rogue watching is an acceptable hobby." Ororo said defensively as she reached for the book.

" You explained that already but why are some of these autographed and why is this one addressed to my dearest Mommy?" He asked as turned the book in order to show a picture of the Joker tied up in a straight jacket with what could possible pass as a boyish grin.

" Because he is a delusional psychotic." Ororo replied as she gave him a slight shock in order to get the album away form him.

" A homicidal manic who you have said is one of the most dangerous of this fair city's villains thinks that you are his mother." Magneto said as he leaned forward and pinned her with a glare. But what ever else he was going to say was interrupted as a low beeping echoed through out the house.

" That's the perimeter alarms." Ororo said as she moved over to a screen that was in bedded in the kitchen wall. As she clicked it on it showed for a brief instant a shadow moving along the tree line. " Ok, every body in the basement now. Collect all of your costume parts and move." She said as she pulled open the door to the basement.

" Ororo what is going on?" Colossus asked.

" It's Batman." Ororo said as she gathered up Magneto's helmet, shoulder guard, and cape bundled them up and thrust them at Scarlet Witch. She then started to herd them all save the Jugernaut toward the basement.

" Why are being banished to the basement?" Wolverine asked

" Because I can't explain your appearance if he comes to the house." she replied as she all but shoved him down the stairs.

" Fine just don't forget your boots." Wolverine said as he descended the stairs.

As soon as she was sure that they where all safely tucked away in to basement. She propped herself up against the kitchen table and wrenched off her boots. She then shooed Cain ahead of her as she pushed him into a spare bedroom and stuck the boots in her bed room closet along with her cape that she had snagged out of the living room on her way [passpast. Normally she wouldn't be so worried but this was the Batman and it is a general rule of thumb that if you don't make him suspicious it is better for your overall health. So she wasn't going to take any chances that he might become suspicious of her. Ororo took one last look around her home before she went and turned off the security monitor and snagged a random book off her book case and arranged herself on the sofa and waited for the perimeter alarms to inform her that her uninvited guest had left her property. ' He is just passing through. At the most if he did register our entry he will just poke around a little then be on his way.' so it was with that thought that she prepared to sit there waiting for Batman to make his exit. So it was completely understandable that she jumped two feet when his trademark gravelly voice growled from behind her. " How long are you going to pretend that you don't know that I am here?"

" I can honestly say that I didn't know that you were behind me. I knew you were on the property but not in the house. I hoped you wiped your feet." She said as she rearranged herself and set the now useless prop of a book aside.

" Cut out the bullshit Monroe." He growled. " Who are they?"

" You are not going to like that answer."

" Try me."

" They are metas that I helped into the country."

" Why did you do that?" He growled.

" Take a seat this may take awhile." Ororo said as she gestured to the sofa across from her. Batman merely raised an eyebrow at her. " Or not. I have found myself the guardian of a potentially dangerous artifact. In my quest to retrieve it I wound up collecting an assortment of companions all of who are currently hiding in the basement until I can find them some actual clothes."

" I want to see them. Now." He growled as he moved so that he loomed over her.

" Does that ever actually work?" She asked as she looked up at him with an innocent look on her face. Batman merely glared at her, which she returned with a simple smile.

" Stop antagonizing him Miss. Monroe." A cultured baritone sounded from behind the bat.

" Batman meet Eric Lehnsherr, my new business partner." Ororo said as she raised herself up into a sitting position.

Batman turned and he raised his eyebrow as he took in the well built elderly man dressed in a tight red body suit who for some reason reminded him of a clean shaven Santa Claus on steroids. 'I have been spending way too much time with Dick.' he thought as moved to face the new comer unconsciously placing him self between him and Ororo. But as Eric moved closer to him, his suits inbuilt computer started registering magnetic interference so strong that it caused some of his systems to become scrambled. " What are you?" He growled as he moved back.

" What makes you think I am anything other than human?" The master of magnetism replied almost spitting out the last word.

" The fact that I am registering a magnetic field stronger than anything seen in nature." Batman growled as he backed into the sofa that Ororo was perched on causing her to scramble out of the way.

" If this is how you react to Eric I hate to think how you would react to the rest of them. Speaking of what are you doing up here Eric?" Ororo asked as she tried to move around the dark knight only to have him block her.

" I am not in the habit of letting a woman speak for men or fight for me." Eric sneered.

"Mystique" Ororo coughed as she gave up trying to get around the Batman.

"Silence." Eric growled as he took a menacing step towards her. Ororo tried to move forward to meet him but the Bat restrained her.

" Enough both of you." Batman yelled " You two don't like each other much do you."

" Only when we have a common goal." Ororo said as she tightened her belt angrily.

" I want to meet the other ones." Batman said as he moved so that he could watch both of them.

" I don't think that is a good idea." Ororo said. " They are still adjusting and I am worried that at least two of them will get violent if confronted."

" Victor and Logan?" Eric asked.

" Victor and Cain." Ororo replied, as she politely pushed against the Bat's shoulder and was finally able to get around him and headed for the kitchen.

" I can see it." Eric said as he followed after her. "But after a little persuasion I am sure they can be convinced to control themselves." He with a calm assurance of someone used to getting he's way.

" Yay, right I would love to see you try." Ororo replied as moved to stand between the two facing so that she could keep her eyes on both of them. " Maybe if we call them up one at a time starting with Wanda and then ending with Cain, that might work."

" It might." Eric said. " I will go and have a word with them." He said as he spun on his heel and headed toward the basement door.

" How's your life insurance?" Ororo asked softly once Batman and her where alone again.

" Paid up." Batman replied getting a tired chuckle out of Ororo.

" You made a joke the world must be ending." Ororo said as she sat back down on the sofa. Whatever Batman was going to say in response to that was cut off as Eric led Wanda in to the room. Wanda had removed her cape and headpiece leaving only her red body suit.

" I am Wanda Maxinov." She replied as she stood at an almost military like attention. Causing Ororo to give Eric the evil eye. " I was informed that you wished to know what my powers are." The bat just gave her a sharp nod. " I can to some slightly alter the cause and effect of an action."

" Explain."

" You put your foot down on a dry steady floor I can make you slip." Wanda explained.

" I see. Who is next?" The Bat replied as he waved her towards the couch opposite Ororo.

" Father Kurt Wagner." Eric said he then stood patiently by while Batman and Ororo waited for him to go

" Would you like me to go get Kurt? And please stop trying to antagonize him you know [h he hasn't been ordained yet." Ororo said her tone showing how close she was to reaching her wits ends with the whole situation.

" Why hasn't he been ordained?" Batman asked almost at the same time as he moved slightly so that his cape brushed against Ororo's foot.

" My appearance has called my faith and origins into question heir Batman." A rich male voice said from the shadowed corner to the left of the living room entrance that Batman had been facing.

" Kurt Wagner I presume." Batman said as he turned to fully face the corner the voice originated from.

" Ja, I am Kurt Wagner forgive me for not revealing myself but I didn't think that my appearance would go over well." Kurt replied.

" Let me be the judge of that." The Bat growled.

"As you wish." Kurt replied as he stepped out of the shadows that he had concealed himself in. As he stepped forward he drew himself up to his full height and unflinchingly met the eyes of the Bat.

" What can you do?"

" I am able to teleport over a set distance and am able to hide myself in shadows along with unhumanlike flexibility." Kurt replied the only sign of his nervousness was his rapidly flicking tail.

" How useful is the tail?"

" It can wield a rapier." The two of them stood staring at each other for a while before the bat broke it by speaking first.

" I will see what I can do with the church."

" You have pull with the church?" Ororo asked.

" No, but I know some open-minded priests." Batman replied.

" Kurt could you get--" Ororo started to ask.

" Sabertooth." Eric cut in. " Might as well get the more unusual ones done first."

" Go ahead Kurt." Ororo said after she had thought for a moment.

" As you wish." Kurt said as he swept into a courtly bow before he disappeared in a puff of sulfuric smoke.

" I will get the first aid kit." Ororo said as she pulled herself up and headed for the kitchen.

" Stop being over dramatic." Eric snapped at her.

" Who's being over dramatic?" Cain rumbled as he exited the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

" Apparently I am." Ororo said as she gestured him towards a wall. Her suggestion was reinforced by a nod from Eric.

" Who is he?" Batman asked.

" Cain marko, the human Juggernaut." Eric replied. " He is unstoppable."

" What exactly does that mean?" the bat asked.

" What it means that I can take a direct hit from a tank and keep going." Cain replied. What ever else was going to be said was cut off by the sound of fighting while the words couldn't be made out that it was two men with a lot of hostility.

" I will be right back." Ororo said as she rolled her eyes. She headed toward the back hallways. She quickly made her way toward her bedroom and her jewelery closet. She went through her drawers and pulled out a peice of decorate hand armor she had bought on a whim in her home deminsion. " I dub you Storm Claw." She whispered as she slipped it on. She then made her way back toward the living room and the fighting duo of Victor and Logan.

She entered the living room to find the two in each others face yelling over each others so fast that no one could make out what either of them was saying. She calmly raised her hand that was encased in the hand armor and sent a bolt at them that was the equivalent of a taser. Needless to say that she got their attention, they both dropped like a sack of potatos. " If you two are quite through?" Ororo asked as they pulled themselves to their feet. " Meet Victor and Logan. If they ever got along they would be unstoppable. Fortunately for the rest of us they can't stand each other." Ororo said as she moved back to the couch. They are what we call ferals hightened senses and animal like features and/or instincts." She replied as stared at the two ferals that had shifted their glare from each other to her. Their animosity was already setting every body else on edge. " If you two want to beat the stuffing out of each other then please do it out side on your own time." Both Sabertooth and Logan did an about face and headed for the patio doors.

" Intresting group that you have here." Batman said with a smirk.

" I should never have left Kenya." Ororo said as she dropped her head into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title: Crossing worlds 4/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates I life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia. This chapter has been betaed

I know its short and forced but it is better then nothing

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The first thing that occurred to Ororo when she awake was that she was in her room in Gotham. This usually meant that she could turn over and get some more sleep this was not so today. Because as she tried to do just that she was startled out of her sleepy haze by a crash and a sudden outburst of swearing. That had her springing out of her large bed and head for the door barely remembering to throw on a robe. As she rushed toward the source of the noise she remembered that she did not return alone from her home dimension. She had brought her team an unconventional mix of the brotherhood and X-men that had struggled to keep together and avoid killing each other and now they where stuck together in Gotham. All of these thoughts ran through her head as she pulled on a robe and made her way toward the kitchen where the sound of the crash came from. As she made her way through the living room she remembered the face off that had taken place between the Batman and her team the night before. She still said that the bat was struggling not to laugh when he left. But as she entered the kitchen her mind was thrust into the present as she took in the shattered remains of her glass door. If that was not startling enough. There was the fact that Logan and Victor where both rolling around on the shards of the door trying to pin the other. Which only slightly took away form the fact that just about every one else was practical standing on the counters to get away from the two combatants.

" How long have they been fighting?" Ororo asked as she stopped in the doorway.

" All night, they never stopped." Kurt said.

" And none of you thought to turn the hose on them." Ororo asked as she summoned a strong enough wind to lift the two combatants and blow them out of her kitchen.

" What hose?" Eric asked as he helped Wanda off of the counter.

" The one in the sea turtle on the porch." Ororo replied as she gestured toward the hole that was once a door. " Lift up the shell and turn on the nosel that is on the wall behind it."

" Or course where else would you keep a hose." Cain rumbled as he made his way through the debris and made his way toward the afore mentioned sea turtle.

" There is a broom in the closet behind Piotr's shoulder. Would one of you mind sweeping up this mess?" Ororo asked as she turned to leave.

" And just what are you going to be doing?" Eric asked.

" Getting dressed and arranging for the lot of you to be paid." Ororo replied over her shoulder as she headed back toward her room.

Cain listened to the conversation going on behind him as he reached down and gently flipped open the shell of the decorative Sea turtle that took up one corner of the weather witch's patio. Being careful of his strength he quickly turned the hose on the oblivious combatants they hadn't even registered the gust of wind that had sent them flying out of x-geek's kitchen. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the goodliest of all those goodies two-shoes had led a double life with out any one finding out. What really got him was from what he had seen she wasn't exactly a good girl in her hidden life. He mused over this as he negligently flicked off the attack that the two ferals launched in response to getting watered. " If you two are through we need to sit down and iron out is going to be happening."

" Sure just as soon as I finish maiming you." Logan growled as he crouched in preparation to leap at Sabertooth again.

" If any of you want to get paid ever. I suggest that you assemble in the living room now." Ororo announced from an open window.

" You heard the lady let's go." Juggernaut said as grabbed both Logan and Victor by their collars and dragged them through the busted doorframe. And then started to herd them to the living room with every body else.

" We are glad to see that you could join us gentlemen." Eric said from where he was seated managing to look regal while being almost buried in the plants framed the large picture window.

" Here dry off before you sit down." Ororo said as she thrust some towels at the pair.

" What no sympathy?" Victor asked sarcastically as he took the towels from her.

" All of my sympathy was used up for the door you two broke." She shot back as she sat down in front of a laptop that had been set up on her coffee table. " Now that we are all here in both body and mind. We can begin; the first order of business is connecting to our home dimension, any ideas."

" Well I remember Beast talking about some experiment that Dr. Richards were working on." Piotr suggested.

" There is also the Inhumans, they might have something especially given Lockjaw's abilities." Wanda added.

" The most important thing is not whom we can reach but how we can reach them." Eric pointed out.

" Piotr you said Reed Richards was working on something." Ororo said as she typed away at her laptop.

" Yes, according to Beast."

" Do you know what he was calling?" She asked.

" Ah something telephone. Why do you ask?"

" Because on top of being a liar I am also a thief." Ororo said as she turned the Laptop toward Eric. " Think you could make this work." On the laptop screen was the blue prints for Richards's latest invention.

" Yes," Eric said after he had moved so that he could better study the plans, without getting close enough to effect the computer. " With the right materials."

" Make me up a list." Ororo replied as she opened another window and started do what appeared to be bank transfers.

" What are you doing?" Logan asked.

" Cleaning out a recently deceased mobster's emergency fund." Ororo replied with out looking up from the screen, this left her teammates a little uneasy. " Before we get in to this any more we need to take care of the more mundane aspects. First off Wanda, third door on the right of the hallway is my office could you get me the black berry that is in the charger. Victor and Logan the brooms are in the closet in the kitchen go get started on cleaning up your mess. The rest of you start thinking up things you will need to fit into your new rolls there are some notebooks in the end table over there if you need them." The next couple of hours were spent with Ororo and Wanda bent over the Blackberry making calls. While Logan and Victor provided some entertainment as argued over who had to do what and whose fault it was.

On the watchtower

" This meeting is now called to order." Superman said as he looked around at the core group of the Justice League. Wonder Woman, The Martian Man Hunter, Aqua man, Plasticman, Hawk girl, Green lantern, and even Batman was there. They where all seated around the holo table which currently showed the image of Oracle waiting to discuss what had happened over the past month. " Is there any old business that needs to be taken care of, Oracle."

" Not really the renovations have been completed at Blackgate meaning all of the Meta prisons are currently at peek efficiency."

" Ten bucks says there is a mass break out in under a week." Green Arrow piped in with a mocking smirk.

" No, bet." Aquaman replied.

" If we could be serious here for a moment." Hawk Girl snapped. " Wasn't there some temporal anomaly in Gotham last night."

" It was nothing." Batman replied.

" I think that should be something that we all decide on, Batman." Wonder Woman chastened. Batman's response was to simple raise an eyebrow. The meeting descended into a couple of minutes while the two founding members held a silent battle of wills.

" Umm, right so who is currently at large?" Superman asked essentially breaking the stalemate. The meeting moved on though there was an undercurrent of hostility between the two founding members. Needless to say that everybody else vacated the room quickly leaving the two to try and hash it out.

" It was on her land wasn't it?" Wonder Woman demanded as Batman tried to leave the room. " That seller of secrets."

" This is none of your concern Princess, stay out of it." He growled.

" It became my concern when it starts to effect your objectivity." Diana snarled back. " If she was anyone else you would have two different forty page reports done up on the incident listing every thing from soil samples to eye witness accounts."

" Two forty page reports?"

" A watered down version for the league and a more precise version for your own records."

" I don't have time for this." Batman growled as he swept out of the room leaving an angry Amazon in his wake.

" I think it is time I paid Miss. Ororo Monroe a visit." Diana thought as she watched the Bats cape disappear around a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crossing worlds 5/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates I life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics and am even less familiar with the batman comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia and assorted websites. This chapter is unbetaed and will most likely be redone at a later date as soon as I find a beta. I have also found out that I have been calling Colossus by the wrong name his first name is Peter.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ororo was hiding and she would be the first to admit it. It has been almost a month since her team had crashed landed in Gotham. And they where just starting to settle into some more comfortable patterns, of course this didn't occur with out a couple bumps in to road. There was of course the animosity between Victor and Logan of course they seem to have limited that to another arena in the interest of group dynamics. They had taken to competing over who could be the better bodyguard, they where slowly driving her insane. Then there was Eric's disdain towards normal humans, which never failed to give her a headache. Then there was the newest member of their group, Lockjaw.

#Flashback#

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" Logan asked as he watched Eric make some last minute adjustments to what had become known as an interdemensional telephone, though it looked more like the radar off of a bad sci-fi B movie. It took up almost an entire wall of Ororo's basement; it was covered with flashing lights, buttons, dials and a small circular screen that had a greenish hue to it.

" Since I did not design, no I am not sure it is going to work." Eric replied as he started start the dialing process.

" So whom are we calling?" Wanda asked.

" I thought I would start with Crystal and the inhumans." Eric answered " Then I figured I would try the Baxter Building since these plans where liberated from Richards. If all else we can try Doom, any one know any good black mail material."

"Come on lets do this." Logan said as moved so that he could watch the screen over Eric's shoulder. Wanda joined him on the left so that they where both clearly visible over Magneto's shoulders.

" Here we go." Eric said as he started to press and manipulate a sequences of buttons and dials that would send out a signal that would be picked up by the inhuman's communication system back in their home dimension. Unfortunately what they got was a whistling sound that was so shrill that it drove Wolverine to his knees. Eric immediately hit the kill switch and turned to check on the feral. " Logan you are still with us." He demanded as he took in the rare sight of Logan eyes being rolled into the back of his head. Though the view didn't last long as his healing factor kicked in and undid the damage that the whistle had done to him.

" What the hell was that?" Logan demanded as he hoisted him self to his feet.

" I don't know comrade but what ever it is it knocked Sabertooth for a loop and LockJaw is passed out in the back yard." Peter said as came half way down the stairs " but that is not the worst part ...the poor thing looks like he has been tortured."

# End Flashback#

'If I ever get my hands on the monster who did that to him I'll light him up like a Christmas tree.' Ororo thought as she moved among the more mundane plants that made up her green house. " Two broken ribs, numerous burns, malnutrition, dehydration, and so exhausted he passed out. Take in the fact that there where numerous needle marks along his veins and shaved patches on his limbs chest and head. Add it all up and you got experimentation and the restraint marks mean it wasn't consensual." She muttered as she viscously snipped the dead buds off of one of her rose bushes. She took a moment to regain her composure as she did she looked around her at the different plants that she had managed to collect during her time spent in this dimension. It was while she was doing this that she caught a glimpse of LockJaw through the glass. The giant bulldog was currently sunning himself out side of his barn-sized doghouse. Of course his entrance wasn't the only big hurdle that had been thrown at her. The day after the batman's visit we discovered that we had picked up a stalker. For some reason Wonder Woman had decided to stalk us out. You would think that an immortal Amazon warrior would be more subtle, but she wasn't in fact she was down right clumsy for some one of her supposed talent. " If I did even half of the mess ups she did Achmed el-Gibar would have beaten me half to death." Ororo muttered to herself as she headed toward the sealed part of her green house that housed some of her more exotic and dangerous plants. Once she got through the sealed chamber she took a moment to over look the plants in this part of the green house. There where plants from different planets and plants that could think for themselves, such as the plant sitter, whom she had nurtured from clipping, she got from Dr. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy. It was a very useful plant that sole purpose was to tend to other planets when their owners couldn't. As she spared a slight caress for the helpful plant her mind went to the one incident that truly turned her world on its ear.

The singular fact that Bruce Wayne is Batman, she still couldn't believe it, but Wolverine and Sabertooth had never been wrong about a scent. She could still remember the afternoon that she was informed of this fact with startling clarity.

# Another Flashback#

It had only been a few days since her return to Gotham and all ready she was getting back into the swing of things. She had already made her presence known to those that need to know, she had gotten her back logged mail from the post office, had the newspapers restarted, alerted her messenger service, and received a bouquet of Joker fish as a late birthday present from the Joker despite the fact that she had yet to have passed her birthday. So it didn't really surprise her when she answered a knock at her door and she wound up meeting a pair of warm brown eyes that where partially obscured by a large bouquet of exotic flowers. " Bruce" she greeted as she moved so that Bruce could clear the doorway with his burden.

"Ororo," he replied as laid the bouquet on a side table. "Now that the necessities have been taken care of." He drawled as he hooked an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. Ororo laughed as she tilted her head back to met him in kiss that was well on its way to setting the wallpaper on fire when they where interrupted.

" Holly shit, he's trying to suck her face off." A rough male voice exclaimed in a tone that was just borderline juvenile.

" Very mature Victor," Ororo replied as she pulled back as far as Bruce would allow. " Was there something you wanted?" She asked using a tone that she usually used when her younger teammates started messing around on missions. It seemed to have the same effect on the large feral as it had on Jubilee and her group.

" Yes, Eric wanted to know if you had any more copper wiring." Victor replied sheepishly and also slightly confused as though he didn't know why he should be sheepish.

" No, I gave him what I had but we can probably run in to town and get some more." Ororo replied " How much does he need?"

" About fourteen feet worth." He replied.

" What is he doing?'

" Building a telephone." Both Ororo and Victor replied.

" Ok," Bruce replied " Well I... Is there a reason that Wonder Woman is in your tree?" He asked as lent to a side so that he could see clearly around Victor.

" We are not quite sure." Ororo replied as she moved to match Bruce's lean. " She showed up yesterday morning. So you where going to say something."

" Ya, I was going to invite you to lunch and hopefully talk you into going to the Lyrod's dinner party."

" Yes, to lunch and maybe to the dinner party. Let me get some things taken care of and we can go. Victor if you will show me where Eric is set up." Ororo said as she headed in the direction that Victor had entered from. They where just reaching the basement door in the kitchen when she spoke up " you recognized his sent." She stated.

" How did you know?" Victor asked.

" Because I have seen that same look in eye just before you call the alarm when we try to sneak into one of your guys bases." Ororo replied " now the real question is where did you smell him before?"

" Ororo," He said as he griped her shoulders and turned her so that she faced him. " He's Batman."

#End of flashback#

She of course had his findings double checked by Wolverine, but there was no denying it Bruce Wayne is Batman. " I just can't seem to catch make a clean break from the superhero world can I." Now that she looked back at her relationship with him she could see where it was obvious. The sudden disappearances, the late arrives to dates and the early morning meetings that he suddenly remembered, most of which coincided with the bat signal appearing in the sky. " Well enough of this it is time to see about earning some money." She said as she settled herself into a papa-san chair that she had set up among her plants and closed her mind and let her mind drift activating the chip in her head band that allowed her to essentially act as a living search engine. She quickly surfed through the offerings of galleries and auctions comparing them to the wish lists of her clients. She had already found buyers for some of the items that she had smuggled to this dimension before the portal had been closed by the backlash of their arrival via the idol, which she still had to figure out what to do with. But that was a matter for another time. Right now she had to find out if there where any takers for her inventory, while she was looking through all of the stuff that matched her search par métiers it was while she was looking she found what had to be someone attempt at passive suicide. Some one most likely some politician's wife had the great idea to auction off some of the items that belonged to most of Gotham's Rogues. Just looking over the proposed items Ororo could see thee different ways that the attendants could be killed. " This is going to be a bloodbath." She said as she rushed out of her green house pausing only long enough to pick up a decorative rock from just outside the green houses door which she then chucked at the tree that Wonder Woman was currently crouched in. " Get down here." She yelled up at the immortal warrior.

" What in the name of the gods do you think you are doing." the amazon exclaimed as she jumped down from her perch.

" You need to call Batman and who ever else you think he will let into his town, we got three months to try and disable a potential massacre." Ororo said as she spun on her heel and headed toward the house.

" And what are you going to be doing." Wonder Woman asked as she unhooked her Justice League communicator.

" I am going to call my 'Son'." She said over her shoulder as she steeled herself for the phone call that she was going to have to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Crossing worlds 6/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates I life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics and am even less familiar with the batman comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia and assorted websites. This chapter is unbetaed and will most likely be redone at a later date as soon as I find a beta.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ororo Monroe sat and stared at her phone as though it was going to jump up and bite her. Though as she thought about it she would have preferred the bite to the call that she was going to have to make. " Suck it up, and get it over with girl. You have done worse, I think." Ororo said to herself as in an attempt at a pep talk. With a deep breath she reached out and picked up the phone with one hand and pulled the picture of the Joker in a straight jacket over to her. She released the breath as she flipped the picture over and started to dial the number on the back of it. She braced herself as she listened to the computerized voice that encouraged her to leave a message. " Joker dear it's your mother. I was going over some of the items that are coming up for auction and I found some things that I believe once belonged to some friends of yours so I was hoping that you could help me get in touch with them." She said as she placed the picture back into her photo album. " There where also some pieces that are described to have belonged to you. Call when you get this." She finished as she held up a finger to Kurt as he appeared across the table from her. She looked over at him expectantly as she hung up the phone.

" Ahh, Ororo you where just finishing your call to that Joker character right." Kurt semi asked. Ororo gave him a confirming nod " A well according to the news he was just captured by some one called Superman over in Metropolis."

" Great." Ororo drawled, as she pulled the album closer to her and started flipping it towards the back, where tucked into the corner of the last photo ( Enchantdora) was a business card bearing only a number and a stylized igloo. She spared the phone an evil glare as she picked up the hand set and started to dial. " Oswald, Ororo Monroe here," She said using her most haughtily tone. " I need to get in touch with some of your clients."

" And pray tell Ms. Monroe exactly, which of my many clients do you need to get in touch with." The penguin's voice literally seemed to ooze across the phone line leaving Ororo with the urge to wipe her ear off.

" Well Oswald, I am looking for Harvey Dent, Victor Freeze, and Dr. Hugo Strange." Ororo replied. " Will you see to it that Oswald, I mean I would hate to have to ask one of my men to deliver the invitations, I mean you just finished rebuilding from the last time my 'son' visited your establishment. I would hate to see what my guards would do to find them." Ororo replied varying her tone to show just how much she would enjoy having Logan and Victor tear the iceberg apart unless the penguin did what she wanted.

" Of course madam I will have them call you as soon as I see them." The Penguin replied.

" Good," She replied " I hate to cut this so short Oswald but my next appointment just walked in the door. So good bye." Ororo replied as she as she hung up without waiting for the retired rouge's response.

"What next appointment?" Kurt asked.

"Us." A gravelly voice said from the back doorway. Ororo and Kurt turned to find Batman, Wonder woman, Black Canary, Nightwing, and Martian Manhunter standing there.

" Actually I just wanted to get off the phone with the oily bird watcher." Ororo said as she gestured for the five heroes to come in. " How much of that did you hear?"

" Enough to under stand what is going on." Batman said as moved to stand against some counters next to Ororo placing himself between her and the rest of the super heroes earning himself a few raised an eyebrows and smirk from Nightwing that he knew to mean he was going to get teased about it later. " And since you called for an all hands I take Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and Hugo Strange aren't the only ones this concerns."

" No, the Joker and a few out of towners also have some items being auctioned off." Ororo said as she slipped the Penguins card back into the album. " Now I suggest that we move to the living room so that we can plan this in some comfort." She said as she stood up and swept the photo album up into her arms.

" Yes, lets," Eric said from where he stood in the intersecting hallway. Before he gestured for the assembled heroes to proceed him into the living room. It took a few minutes for every one to arrange themselves to their liking. There was a brief scuffle between Sabertooth and wolverine about who would stand between Ororo and the members of the Justice League.

" Now that we are all comfortable let us get down to business." Eric said from where he was seated next to Ororo on the couch.

" Right," Nightwing said " Why does the Joker call you mother?"

" That is not what he means." the Black Canary rebuffed as she swatted at the back of the former boy wonders head.

" But it is on every ones mind is it not." Nightwing shot back.

" Shortly after my original visit to Gotham, Joker and some of his thugs thought it would be a great idea to try and mug me. Of course as you know the Joker loves to talk and he kept going on and on about how I seemed so familiar to him. I finally snapped at him and next thing I knew he had me in a bear hug and going on and on about how he had finally found me and how much he had missed his mommy." Ororo said off handedly. " Now can we please get back on point."

" Is it true he gave you a toddler for mother's day?" Nightwing asked.

" Yes, and I returned it, now to the point." Ororo said as gave Nightwing the glare that all teachers seem to know. " In two months time the Auction for Benefits will take place. In the catalogue are several items that where appropriated from the evidence locker at Gotham police station. The money earned by their sale will be used to pay for the repairs that where needed do to fights between the rouge and caped community." Ororo explained " But I am afraid that the procedes of what items that they do sell will go towards the price for the bidders funeral."

" That bad?" the Bat asked.

" Yes, they took items from Vault 9." She replied. Only to be meet with a burst of profanity from the Gotham based heroes in the room.

" What is so important about this specific vault?" the Martian Man Hunter asked

" It is used to store important personal items that belonged to the rouges. The rouges have been treating that vault like their own personal Fort Knox. Some of those items where placed in that vault as part of plea agreements with the understanding that the objects where not to be harmed or disposed of." Nightwing explains. " They must be selling the other items."

" Confiscated in order to pay for mostly likely trumped up fines. When word gets out it is going to be a bloodbath." Batman finished ho s proteges thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Crossing worlds 7/?

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates a life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics and am even less familiar with the batman comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia and assorted websites. This chapter has been betaed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once again Ororo found her self wondering what she had gotten herself into. On top of the fragile truce that was keeping her own teammates together she had the added politics of the league members. There was Nightwing, who she hoped for the sake of her sanity never had a chance to met Spider-man, with his need to needle every body he meets. Then there is the Black Canary who seems to have a persecution complex with regards to the Bat family, as Nightwing had called them. Wonder Woman seemed to have made it her lifes mission to keep her away from Batman, who in turn seemed to be having trouble keeping his two lives separate. While the Martian Manhunter seemed to act as though all neuroses, save for the Bat's, were commonplace. One of the few good things that came out of this was the fact that Lockjaw seemed to have made a new friend. During their second planning session Batgirl showed up with something that Batman had to see, at first they had thought she had left soon after dropping off the packet. Right up until the house started to shake and they had all run out side to find her playing tag with Lockjaw, it appeared that the giant bulldog had sideswiped the building. Since then the two seemed to be inseparable. This was the most positive thing that had happened so far. The rest of the time had been spent trying to convince the affected villains that this was not one big hoax and no they couldn't kill those involved. (Batman's suggestion about just capturing them all in time for the auction was sounding better and better, though it may cause some problems in the long term). Given everything that she was having to do and put up with she would usually welcome an interruption as pleasant as a date with Bruce Wayne, but this would be the first time they would be meeting since she discovered about his dual identity.

" So when are you going to confront him?" Wolverine's gruff voice interrupted.

" I figured after dinner that way I would get at least one more good meal out of it before everything blows up." Ororo replied from where she sat in her bathrobe at her vanity doing some last minute adjustments to her hair and makeup. " So am I going to still have a house when I get back?" She asked as she met his eyes in the mirror watching as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

" Yep" he replied as pulled a cigar out of his pocket and started to twirl it in a nervous gesture.

" What's wrong?" Ororo asked as set down the mascara wand that she was using and turned to face the feral.

" I don't think you should be out on your own." Logan replied as ceased his fiddling with the cigar.

" You just want find a fight." Ororo replied.

" Well that is part of it." Logan conceded, " I don't trust that Wayne guy."

" Logan, I need to do this if there is any chance of me keeping what I have created here." Ororo said as she turned to face her old friend. " Now I have to get dressed, so if you wouldn't mind?" She said as she gestured to the door. Logan nodded as he pulled himself to his feet and headed out the door. Ororo shook her head as pulled her chosen dress out of her closet. As she let the loosely flowing garment drape across her bed she thought over her decisions against taking her "bodyguards" with her. While it did go against what she was trying to portray by not having them with her, in the long run they are better off here guarding the idol plus this was something she wanted to do by herself. She sighed as took the ankle length bronzed-brown dress and started to slide it on. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and take in its form hugging shape. The dress came very close to matching her skin tone and had a swirling pattern covering it, which when combined with her already exotic looks gave her an otherworldly appearance. If this evening did blow up in her face she was going to leave him reeling from beginning to end. She quickly set about putting on her jewelry and assembling the items that she was going to take with her. Comb, lipstick, switchblade, and lock pick set were fairly normal but this time she added the hand armor that she had been using to disguise her powers into the mix.

" Ororo, Your ride is here." Piotr called as she was giving her mental checklist one last rundown.

" Thank you, Piotr," She replied as she left her bedroom to be met with wolf whistles from Cain and Victor. " Glad I have your approval." She replied as she made her way out front where Alfred, dressed in his chauffeur outfit, was waiting next to one of Bruce's antique limos. " It is good to see you again Alfred." She greeted as she came abreast of the older gentleman.

" The same to you Madam." Alfred replied as he held the rear door of the limo open for her " Master Bruce extends his apologizes for not coming along to pick you up, but he had a pressing business call that he needed to handle." As he handed Ororo into the car where she was greeted by a colorful bouquet of flowers.

" I understand," she replied as scooped the flowers up into her arms and settled back into the plush leather seats.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Just make it work Fox." Bruce said as he paced along next to the elegantly made up table for two. For once it actually was business that kept him from one of his dating duties. He finished the call just in time to watch Ororo finish off her portion of one of Alfred's most sinful desserts. He looks at his own neglected plate, which had transformed when he wasn't looking from a steak dinner with all the trimmings to a ham sandwich. " Fox; please figure it out you are costing me my dessert." He then waited a moment for Lucius's response, " I wasn't talking about food." He said startling a chuckle out of Ororo whose chair he had stopped behind. " Yes, that was Ororo" He tucked the phone against the shoulder " Lucius says hello," he relayed before he put the phone back to his ear. " Fax me the forms that you need me to sign and get the factory going again. Good bye."

" Trouble with one of your factories?" Ororo asked as reached over her shoulder for Bruce's hand.

" The Wilham factory, some of the parts we were supplied was defective." Bruce replied as he gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and making his way over to his own place setting. " I think Alfred may be a little upset with me." He said as he sat down.

" What gave you that idea?" Ororo asked as placed her fork down and tilted her head so that she could see him around the large bouquet of flowers that had been relocated to the table. They shared a look for moment and then they both started to laugh.

" I think dinner is a bit of a dud tonight, how about drinks in the library?" Bruce asked.

" I think that sounds wonderful." Ororo replied as she pulled her chair back and rose to her feet. Bruce moved quickly around the table to meet her at the rooms doorway he silently placed his hand on her back. They made their way to the library that was dominated not by the numerous books and shelves but by the giant window that consumed an entire wall that gave a breathe taking view. Ororo quickly settled herself on the deeply cushioned couch as Bruce walked over to the side bar and pulled out a bottle of mineral water and another of vodka. Ororo watched as Bruce set about mixing the drinks, and now that she was actively looking for it she could see that he didn't pour any of the vodka into his glass instead he filled it with the mineral water, he then made more of a show pouring her glass. She smiled at him as she once again wondered how she could have missed all of the clues as to the Bats real identity. Bruce returned her smile with on of his own as he moved to join her on the couch and he gave her the other drink he was holding.

" Now we have the time to be alone in all senses of the words." Bruce stated as he settled down next to her. She watched Amusedly as he slipped his hands in between the cushions and pulled out a jewelry case out. " It was this night one year ago that we met." Bruce said as he handed her the case. " Happy anniversary." He said as she opened the case revealing a diamond and opal bracelet.

" Oh, Bruce it's beautiful." Ororo said as she pulled the bracelet out and set about clasping it on. " I don't know what to say."

" Well I figure you deserve something special." He said as moved so that Ororo could curl up against him. " We haven't been able to see each other much so I figured I was entitled to try and spoil you."

" Bruce as much as I would like to just forget the outside world I am afraid that it is once again going to intrude on us." Ororo said as she pointed toward the window that showed the Bat signal shinning brightly above the skyline.

" Ororo what are you talking about?" Bruce asked feigning confusion.

" You failed to hide your scent." Ororo stated simply as she pulled Bruce to his feet. " Now go. I will be here when you get back." Bruce just stood there and stared at her searching her face for something known only to him. He seemed to have found it for he seemed to change. Right in front of her he went from being the charismatic playboy prince of Gotham to its Dark Knight.

" Alfred," he growled.

" Yes, sir." The elderly retainer said as materialized out of no where. " Madam Monroe if you would follow me I will show you to a suite of rooms that you can use." Ororo paused for a moment to stare into Bruce's eyes before following the elderly butler toward what she was sure was going to be a long wait

On a roof top across from the police station

Batman looked down from his perch at the group gathered around the Bat Signal. Along with Commissioner Gordon and the usual collection of uniforms there was a couple of people who even from the distance he was at reminded him of the efficiency officers that the board kept foisting on him. 'If they dragged me out here just to test response time I am going to have to hurt someone.' Batman thought, his thoughts getting darker and darker as considered the fact that he was summoned just for a drill. He swung over into a patch of shadows just in time to hear one the stranger's suggest that a setting up someway to actually call the Batman over the phone might improve the response time. " That had better not be the reason you signaled for me." He growled causing several of the roofs occupants to jump.

" Ahh no it isn't. Poison Ivy has been spotted near one of the genetic labs on the East Side." Gordon explained " Unfortunately we weren't able to find out just which lab it is that she might be casing." The bat simply stared at him silently demanding more. " And the paper pushers wanted to test your response time." The Bats response was a simple glare before propelling himself off the roof. As he made his way towards where he had left the Bat Mobile his mind returned to what had happened with Ororo back at the mansion. He was going over it again and again in his mind trying to find something he could have done differently that could of resolved the situation better. Some way that he could of waved away her evidence with out the side effect of demeaning her in some way, which he knew would mean losing her. That was something that he didn't think that he could ever consider happening as long as he had a say in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title: Crossing worlds

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: X-men/Batman, Storm needs a break from being a hero so she creates a life for her self in Gotham separate from her life in the Marvel Universe, with plans to never have the two dimensions meet. But like with all plans this one didn't last.

Pairing: Ororo/Bruce

Rating: R to be safe on the violence front

Authors note: Everything I know about Batman from movies, Fanfiction, and cartoons, for X-men I learned from Cartoons, movies, X-men legends II, and fanfiction. I am not familiar with the any of the x-men comics. I suck at fight scenes and some characters will be OOC. This is now an A/U. Also I got the description of powers from the Marvel website and the DC comic's encyclopedia. This chapter is betaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or place familiar.

Chapter eight

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The moon was just about to give way to the sunrise when the batman started to scale the wall of Wayne mansion headed toward the balcony of one of the manors many guestrooms. He silently made his way through the doors and tried to creep his way up to the figure lying on the bed. Of course this would have gone over better if she had actually been asleep. " You might as well make some noise I already know that you are there." Ororo replied as she looked up from the book that she had picked up to kill time until he got back. She placed the book aside so that she could give the Dark Knight her full attention.

" Your bodyguards recognized my scent." The Bat growled.

" Yes," she replied as she pulled her self-higher up on the headboard. " So what do you want to do from here?"

" I had many plans but none that seem to fit this situation." Batman replied as he pushed his mask and cowl back. He lowered himself with care onto the edge of the bed. " I fully intend to come in here and start this huge fight. During which I was going to trick you into agreeing to marry me. I even have Alfred listening in on the inter-house intercom so that he could witness the proposal."

" Why would we need a witness?" Ororo asked as she unconsciously edged her way towards the phone on the bedside because she was seriously starting to doubt what little sanity Bruce had.

" Well it occurred to me, while I was chasing Poison Ivy through the downtown industrial park, that you would be more likely to follow through with this if there were a witness to lend the engagement some more formality." Bruce replied as he absent-mindedly reached over and captured her wrist and pulled back towards him. " So even as we speak Alfred is listening in on the intercom waiting for his signal."

" Bruce, I love you but you are kind of scaring me. I mean when I pictured your reaction to my knowing about your dual identity. I always figured it would involve violence and threats or over the top denials and you slipping back into that playboy role you had cast your self-in." Ororo replied as gently ran her fingers along the fins on his gloves.

" What do you mean back into the role, I never left it?" Bruce said as he captured her hand in an almost desperate measure.

" Mr. Bluestone told me at our last meeting that he was glad to see you were growing up. He also wanted to be sure he was on the guest list for the wedding." Ororo replied with a mischievous smile. " And before you try to trick me into marriage there are some things that you need to know." Ororo said as she took a breath and prepared to bare her all.

Alfred was shamelessly ease dropping through the still open intercom, and as such gained quite a bit of knowledge about the future mistress of Wayne manor. So Ms. Monroe was a Meta capable of weather manipulation to the point that she was worshipped as a goddess. Well this puts quite a spin on things, if that little tidbit came out it could go towards undoing some of the damage the young master's flop act had done to the families reputation. Of course the house will have to be modified, furniture reinforced, decorative lightning rods put in place in case of arguments, and of course the nursery will have to be updated so many things to do so little time. But the first order of business is going to have to be taking some smelling salts to Young Master Bruce; it seems that Ororo's story was a little too much for him.

'**Same time at Windrider's farm'**

" We got company." Logan growled as he watched a long car pull into the drive via one of the security monitors.

" Then let us make sure that we are proper hosts and greet them accordingly." Eric said as he set aside a fist full of schematics that he had been looking at.

" Here's hoping their hostile." The feral said with hopeful smirk as he pushed a general alert button on the security consol. Though out the house special lights started to blink alerting the other mutants that something was happening. Victor and Cain made there way in from the conservatory where they where trying to relieve the boredom by attempting to play chess it didn't help they both cheated when ever the other wasn't looking. Kurt came from his bedroom where he was attempting to relax, while Peter and Wanda came from the back office where they had been going over some figures trying to make head or tails of Ororo's business. They all met up in the entrance hall where they silently started to fall into formation. Kurt and Peter slipped to the side of the door so they could flank any one who came in. Wanda and Eric stood so that they would lead the way when their unexpected guest arrived. So it was wary and stone faced welcome committee that Two-Face and his men where greeted with when they reached the farmhouse.

" Where is Monroe?" Two-face growled as he climbed out of his car.

" Out." Wanda replied her hackles getting up for some reason.

" Specifics." Two-Face replied as he pulled out his signature coin.

" No." Wanda said as she made an off hand swipe of her hand, changing the odds in her favor should Two-Face flip his coin. Which he did right before he burst out laughing.

" You are lucky we have decided that we like you." He informed her as he made his way past her only to find his way blocked by the Juggernaut.

" Might I enquire as to what your business is?" Eric asked he reached out with his mind to get a grasp on the guns in case things went south.

" We got a call from Monroe stating that she got a line on some of our things that have gone missing." Two-Face replied.

" Ahh yes," Wanda said as she pulled a PDA out of her shirt pocket. " Harvey " Two-face" Dent, Lot 31." Wanda read " A set of Law Books with personal notations from both before and after the." She looked up searching for a proper term " accident."

" Subtle." Two-Face deadpanned.

" I try." Wanda replied. " Some Socialite with a death wish arranged for some of the rouges Confiscated Property is placed up for auction. Ms. Monroe in an attempt to keep the bloodshed to a minimal is offering the services of a substitute bidder that will attempt to win the items and then sell the items to the rightful owners."

" What is the catch?" Two-Face asked.

" You are required to provide non-Violent reliable alibi the night of and following the auction, preferably out of town." Wanda replied. " You will also give the maximum amount you are willing to pay up front and what ever is left over will be forfeited as a bonus fee to the bidder."

" Why should we do this?" Two-Face growled as he got up into Wanda's personal space.

" Because everyone who doesn't is going to be left up to the Justice League and the Bat." Wanda replied. Two-Face slipped his coin out of his pocket and flipped it before giving Wanda a roguish grin.

" We're in." he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It was the incessant ringing of a cell phone that brought the newly engaged couple back to the world of coconsciousness. There was some fumbling trying to get to the phone since their activities the night before had resulted in them being tangled up at the end of the bed with each other and the sheets. A pale masculine arm finally emerged from the beneath the sheets and snagged the cell phone from where it was perched and dragged it back into the silk encased darkness.

" It's for you." A sleep rusted voice growled as the sheets pushed upwards and finally fell away to reveal the two.

" Mmmm hello," Ororo said her accent noticeably thicker in her still partially asleep state.

" Ororo, its Wanda. We had a visitor last night it was Two-Face. "

" What happened? Was any one hurt?" Ororo asked as popped up into a sitting position and roughly shoved her hair out of her face. Bruce sat up just as quickly and propped himself up behind her positioned so that he could eavesdrop on the conversation, only for Ororo slap him on the thigh not that it moved him.

" No, we're all fine. He agreed to the deal and left his contact information so we can send him the wiring instructions." Wanda said as she struggled to hold back a yawn that threatened to over take her. " You will have to excuse me he only just recently left."

" What took so long?" Ororo asked as she pulled away from Bruce and started to gather her clothes.

" His flirting."

" Excuse me?" Ororo asked as she froze half bent over reaching for her bra.

" He spent most of the evening hitting on me." Wanda said with a tone of frustration.

" Get some sleep Wanda, I'll be back as soon as I get dressed." Ororo said her face showing her struggle to keep from laughing, which she did just as soon as she hung up.

" What, what is it?" Bruce asked.

" A side effect of Wanda's power. We had a plan for when Two-Face contacted us it was going to be face to face and Wanda was going to use her ability to influence odds by." She trailed off as though searching for the appropriate words as she sat down on the side of the bed. " Jinxing his coin in her favor." Ororo finial said. " And I guess that one of those flips was whether or not to pursue her romantically." she concluded with a giggle.

" Well I suppose there are worst things that could have gone against the plan." Bruce said with a chuckle of his own. Neither of them wonder why they found it so funny they were still in wrapped up in their won post engagement glow. They in fact just about to rekindle the glow into a fire when the bedside phone rang. Bruce reached over and picked it up as he tightened his grip on Ororo when she tried to pull away from him. " Yes, Alfred."

" Pardon the intrusion master Bruce." The aged retainer began " but I was wondering whether or not you and Ms. Monroe would be requiring breakfast this morning."

" Yes, Alfred we would love some breakfasts." Bruce replied as the final relinquished his hold on Ororo, there was something off putting about thinking about sex while talking to the man that raised you.

" Very good sir. I also took the liberty of procuring something in Ms. Monroe's size that I believe suites this occasion." Alfred replied.

" Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as hung up. He then turned around to enjoy the sight of Ororo collecting her clothing. " You know there is a bathrobe in the closet you can use, you don't have to bother with those just yet."

" As nice as that sound I do." Ororo said " I still have some people to contact about the auction."

" Oh, like whom." Bruce asked as he slide out of the bed to retrieve the aforementioned robes.

" Mr. Freeze, Phobia, and Mr. Icicle." Ororo replied as she carried her clothes into the bathroom. " Which reminds me how are things going with Iron Cross and Evil Star?"

" Evil Star is currently waging a siege in the Zega quadrant and could care less. Iron Cross is serving a life term in Canada and when he heard your offer claimed that he didn't need or want your service, of course he said it with allot more racial slurs." Bruce replied as he slid into his bathrobe and threw hers over the end of the bed.

" So about how we expected." Ororo replied as she came out of the bathroom carrying her jewelry. " Did you have any luck on finding a location for Phobia?" She asked as she sat down at a small breakfast table that was set up in a corner of the room.

" Last we heard she was in Australia but we can't keep a real track on her." Bruce growled his mood souring quickly.

" It's all right, if things where going perfectly I would really be worried." Ororo said as she held her hands out to him. " At least this way we know what to expect." She explained as Bruce took her hands and knelt in front of her. " The more knowledge we have the better our chances of success." She said as kissed him and then rested her forehead against his.

" That's one way to look at it." Bruce whispered with a smile. They just sat there for a moment as they started to pull apart Alfred came in.

" If I may be so bold sir, I believe this is needed." The elderly retainer said as he lifted the lid off of the smallest of the three plates on his tray to revel an antique ring box.

" Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said as rose to collect ring from him. " This should do nicely." He said as he turned back towards Ororo. As kneeled back down in front of her he flipped open the box reveling a princess cut diamond flanked by blue diamonds in a platinum setting. " This ring is one of many that has been passed down through my family and I would be honored to continue that tradition with you."

" As would I." Ororo replied as she gave him her hand so that he could slip the ring onto her finger.

As Alfred watched the two of them lose themselves in each other the only thing he could think was ' That it was about time.'

**Elsewhere in Gotham**

Selina Kyle stood staring out the window of her high rise apartment looking out over Gotham city, fuming. " I leave for one month and some upstart decides to try and move in on my territory." she said as turned to face her favored cat Isis. " Well we can't have that now can we." she purred as she scooped the feline up and headed back towards her bedroom. " We will just have to do something about that." she purred as she turned to face a wall that was dominated by a schematics of Windrider Farms, along with security plans, and observation notes and photos. " Yes, we will."

**Somewhere in some mountains, Far away from Gotham**

" This is unacceptable." the shill sound of a woman's voice echoed through out the halls of the ancient mountain fortress.

" What is my daughter?" Ra's al Ghul asked as he gave himself a moment to roll his eyes skyward before his temperamentally daughter came bursting into his throne room.

" This travesty, this African harlot has used her wiles to bewitch my beloved." she spat as she handed a handful of papers at her father. He flipped through the papers almost absent mindedly only to pause as a photo caught his eye. It was a black and white photo showing the detective posing with a striking African American woman with light color hair in an Egyptian style dress with a black headpiece.

" It can not be." he whispered as he started to flip through the papers again this time paying more attention. He read the gossip column that predict the future engagement between the detective and this "Ororo Monroe", which was substantiated by the surveillance report of the Wayne's elderly retainer requesting the immediate delivery of an antique engagement ring that had been on loan at the Gotham museum. Too a magazine spread about the young lady and her newest business what caught her attention specifically was the colored photo of the white haired beauty. " Welcome back old friend." he said.

" You know her father?" Talia asked her fathers behavior shocking her out of her temper tantrum.

" I use to along time ago, or at least her past incarnation." He replied

**Back in Gotham**

Ororo was lounging in the back of Bruce's limousine as Alfred drove her back home. She was still coasting on the glow that came from her morning with Bruce so she was caught flat-footed when Alfred was forced to slam on the brakes in order to avoid ramming into a sheet of ice that had appeared in the road. So she only had time to gather her wits about her before the car door next to her opened and gloved hand reached in and Mr. Freeze's distorted voice asked " A moment of you time, if you would?"

" My pleasure." she replied as she accepted the hand. " I assume this is in regard to my request for a meeting."

" You would be correct." the frozen man replied.

" I assume that you have heard about what is going on?" Ororo asked as moved to stand beside him staring at the ice wall.

" Yes, the auction." Freeze replied as placed his hands behind his back and joined her in gazing at the ice wall.

" You provide us with the maximum amount that you are willing to bid and if ...

" The winning bid is lower then amount provided the excess is kept as a bonus for the proxy. And I am also required to provide an airtight alibi far away from here." Mr. Freeze finished.

" So you heard." Ororo asked as she looked over to him.

" Yes, I did." Mr. Freeze said as he turned so that he faced her fully. " Here are the bank codes for a backup bank account use as much as you have to get my wife's things back."

" I will do all that is in my power to do to meet that goal." Ororo assured him.

" Then I believe that our business is concluded." He said as he turned and departed. Ororo stood there and watched him leave before turning her attention to the large ice wall.

" Shall I call for a sledge hammer, or would a wrecking ball be more appropriate?" Alfred asked as he came up behind her.

" No need." Ororo replied as she pointed her hand at the ice wall fingers splayed fireing off several lightning bolts at the wall striking it at different points causing the wall to shatter and blown away from them. She then flicked her wrist creating a wind strong enough to pick up the debris and blow them off the road. " Shall we?" she asked as she turned and headed back towards the car.

" Of course Madame." Alfred said as headed after her at a quicker pace then normal in an attempt to reach the door before her. As the two climbed into the car and readied to head off they didn't notice the figure behind them that had watched the whole thing. Mr. Freeze had retraced his steps with the intension of breaking down the wall. Only to watch Ororo clean the way on her own with just a few hand gestures.

" Interesting." He muttered as he watched the luxury car disappear into the horizon.

Villains featured so far

Mr. Freeze (Dr. Victor Freeze)

Two-Face (Harvey Dent)

Joker ( Unknown)

Hugo Strange ( No Alias)

Ras'Al Ghul (Demon Head)

Catwoman (Selina Kyle)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_**Author note: Ok well this fic has been ongoing for a year wow. So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with it so far.**_

**Justice League dossier**

**Subject: **Ororo Monroe

**Designation: **Ally, noncombatant

**Species: **Human (?)

**Gender: **Female

**Base: **Gotham

**Height: **5'11"

**Weight:** 127 lbs

**Hair: **White

**Eyes: **Blue

**Occupation: **Business woman (the import and export of unique and original relics and technology)

**Powers:** unmeasured artificial weather manipulation and cyber telepathy

**Bio: **The earliest records of her can be found in Gotham as of two years ago, no offical records of her before that exist, though there are some notes found among those seized from the archives of Ra's Al Ghul alluding to a woman of the same appearance in ancient Egypt. She is the main source for a lot of the newer main streams technologies base blueprints. She has also brought allot of unique art work and relics of unknown origin. As of 7/09/08 she has started showing signs of a mystical if not divine in origin. She is primarily an ally of Batman and has been known to provide resources to other league members.

The Flash clicked the save button as he pushed his chair away from the terminal he has been using to update the leagues databases. He then set about cracking his neck and fingers while silently cursing Batman in his head, one little prank and he is stuck doing paperwork for the whole league. Though with his power it didn't take long it was still intensely boring, even though it did give him a chance to find out all new kinds of interesting information about his allies and their different enemies. Which in turn gave him more material to use to make up pranks and this time he wouldn't be caught. He was in the process of thinking up one when Wonder Woman and Batman came storming in arguing.

" I just can't comprehend what you were thinking." Wonder Woman said as she trailed after the Dark knight following so closely behind him that there where times she actually stepped on the edges of his cape.

" It is not up to you to understand." Batman growled as he headed for the rooms security console he immediately punched in the codes that would set the rooms privacy protocols on its highest setting those ensuring that no one could overhear them not even Superman ( with his ear pressed against the door with a glass.).

" She is an unnecessary risk." the Amazon declared as she forcibly turned the dark knight to face her.

" You have no way of knowing that." he growled as he pulled him self free of her. " You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

" And you are not." she retorted.

" And I am taking that into account." he hissed.

" Excuse me, at the risk of bodily harm mind telling me what this is all about?" the Flash asked bringing his two teammates attention towards him.

" How long have you been there?" Diana demanded. She was meet with two incredulous looks, or as close as they came. " Never mind. We are discussing the dangers that Bruce was courting by consorting with that Egyptian serpent."

" You got a snake?" Flash asked as turned his incredulous gaze to the bat.

" She is referring to Ororo Monroe." Batman explained the tone of his voice showing that he was debating the Flash's intelligence. " She is upset with the fact that we got engaged."

" Way do go dude." the Flash said as he zipped over to the Bat and then proceeded to shake his hand, slap his shoulder, and even sneak in a man hug before Batman was able to shrug him off. " That is great news, congratulations have you decided on a date."

" Not yet." Batman said as he sat down at one of the computer terminals. " We want to wait until after this mess with the auction is over before we start doing any of the real planning." \

" You shouldn't be planning at all." Wonder woman snapped. " We don't know nearly enough about them to justify the risks."

" I know enough and that is all that matters." the Dark Knight retorted as he then proceeded to start turning off the security measures and made a beeline for the door. " If it is any consolation I don't thin you will be the only person with objections.

**Gotham International airport.**

" Yes, this is truly the most cunning of plans Father." Talia said as they waited in a private room for customs to clear them. " We shall face the harlot in her own home and shall not hide anything in our contempt. We shall shame her into forsaking her false claims upon my beloved."

" They may not be false, my daughter." Ras'al ghul replied from where he sat lost in thought.

" What are you talking about father?" Talia asked as she rounded on him.

" Long ago in the time of Pharaohs I had the pleasure of meeting a woman of great power and beauty. Her name was Ashake she was a great sorceress skilled in the element of time. for a time the two of us shared a great friendship and one night of passion, till one day she vanished. I had thought that it was due to a mishap with her powers but now it may seen it was deliberate."

" What are you saying?" Talia demanded as she stared at her father in shock.

" I am saying that you may not be the daughter that he is fated to marry." Ras' al ghul replied as he readied himself for the screech that was soon to follow, and he was disappointed.

Hundreds of waiting passengers looked up when a female screech echoed through out the terminal. Sounding something vaguely like " What?!"

The sun was just starting to set when Catwoman reached the outskirts of Windrider farms. " Well lets see just what makes this girl so special." she mused as she trained her binoculars on the farm house that was slowly becoming a beehive of activity. She watched as first the white haired interloper and her bodyguards entered, they where followed shortly by the rest of the staff. And with an incoming alert on the police band assuring her that the bat was far far away it was time to get to work. She crept her way towards the house making sure to bypass the perimeter alarms and staying out of sight of the main house. She slowly picked her way to her chosen target the green house.

Normally she would have gone for the goods in the house but her research had shown that it would hit harder if her green house was robbed. She already had some buyers lined up for some of her rarer exotic species of fauna. But that was just a back up plan her main goal was the vault that was contained inside of it. She wasn't sure what exactly was in there but she new there where at least one sentient plant that she knew of. That alone was worth the time and effort it took to break in. So it was with a smile she started to pick the lock on the green house door only to find her self being grabbed by a large hand and flung away from the door.

" Took you long enough qittah." Ororo said from where she stood framed in the doorway once Selina had landed. " We were expecting you about half an hour ago."

" Oh, really and what makes you think that I was here half an hour ago." Catwoman replied as she nonchalantly pulled herself to her feet.

" You did not keep track of the wind, Victor and Logan picked up your scent almost an hour ago. Victor in particular has been most excited by the prospect." Ororo replied as she stepped out of the house followed closely by the two ferals.

" I had to wait for the bat to be distracted." Catwoman said as she moved so that she could keep all of them in her sight.

" You where worried about the Bat?" Cain asked sniggering.

" What is so funny?" Catwoman snapped as she flicked her whip out. " He was the only real wrinkle in this plan. Even now I am not worried it will be a simple matter to take you guys down and get what I am after before the police have any real chance of stopping me."

" You really screwed up your info gathering if all you are worried about are the police and the Batman." Logan growled as he snuffed out his cigar.

" Whys that?" Selina asked as she started to drop down into a crouch coming to that same conclusion. All she got in response was a trio of smiles that made her start to seriously reconsider coming here.

" I think I will sit this one out." Cain mused as he moved so that he could lean against the house.

" You do that Cain as for the rest of us I propose ladies first any objections?" Ororo asked as she lightly started to shift her weight from foot to foot.

This was the scene that greeted Batman and company when they arrived for the weekly meeting. Catwoman was being flung around by Ororo and her " bodyguards". All of them where showing wear but Catwoman was definitely showing the most.

" How long has this been going on?" The bat asked as he moved to stand next to Wanda and Eric.

" How for about an hour?" Eric said " She would probable be doing better but victor seems to be more interested in stripping her then fighting her. So she is a little distracted."

" I bet." Nightwing snorted as he watched Catwoman receive a particularly vicious left hook to the chin that sent her stumbling towards the feet of the spectators.

" Batman." she cried as she darted behind the dark knight. " I don't suppose I could get a little help here could I." Batman didn't even answer her he just seemed to radiate a sense of disappointed amusement. " Didn't think so, love to stay around but I think this is a good time for an exit." she purred as she threw a smoke bomb down filling the clearing with smoke which started to be blown away at a faster then normal pace. This still didn't keep it from obscuring Catwoman's escape.

" I don't think we have seen the last of her." Wanda mused.

" No, her pride has been stung and as such she shall seek retribution now more then ever." Ororo stated as she attempted to return her clothes and hair to some state of order.

" But that is for another day." Eric stated as he gestured for the new arrivals to head into the house.

" Yes, it is and we have more important matters to discuss." Wonder Woman stated.

" Oh, such as what?" Kurt asked as he held the door open for the Justice League members.

" Ras' Al Ghul wants to meet with Ororo." Batman rumbled as he came up behind the afore mentioned woman and escorted her towards the house with a hand on her back.

" Why?" She asked as she gave Batman a look out of the corner of her eye.

" Apparently he thinks your his grand daughter." Night wing replied off handedly. Ororo froze in her tracks causing Batman to bump into her nearly taking them both down. "Why exactly does he think that?" she asked as fought to keep her composure in the face of the latest twist in her life.

" Does the name Ashake mean anything to you?" Wonder Woman asked suspiciously.

" She was my ancestress, now answer one of mine." Ororo replied, " What does she have to do with this?"

" Apparently she was an ally and one time lover Ras' Al Ghul." Batman replied as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I can't take this right now. Eric, you and Wanda handle our end of the meeting. I need to go take a walk I'll try to be back before dawn." Ororo stated her eyes lightening and darkening noticeable. She turned and headed for the woods without waiting for a response.

She had finally stopped walking hours later. (She couldn't fly for fear of reveling her secret , she was still kicking herself for doing the thing with the ice.) She found her self sitting in a clearing at the very edge of her property letting her mine just wonder while taking in the moon. Right up until her view was blocked by a hurtling yellow figure with green hair that crash landed at her feet. Only to spring up to revel itself to be a man in a green and black striped Speedo, with a red fur cape and black gloves and boots trimmed with black fur. " Hello, Creeper." she muttered as she watched the schizophrenic superhero jump around the clearing giving his own version of a new cast.

" Hello, pretty sad lady." the creeper replied with the enthusiasm of a small hyper child.

" What makes you think I am sad?" Ororo asked as she found herself being pulled to her feet.

" Because you face looks like this." Creeper explained as he hooked his fingers into the corners of his mouth and pulled them down as far as he could.

" I guess that would classify me as being said." she admitted as the Creeper took both of her hands in his and started swinging them. He made a 'tell me all about it' face encouraging her to talk to him. " I have had allot of changes and truths seemingly thrust on me lately and I haven't had any real time to absorb them."

" You know what you need." Creeper stated suddenly serious. " A moonlit dance with a charming yellow skinned wacko." he pulled her into a tango and started to hum the Addams Family theme song. Ororo didn't even bother trying to hold back her laughter as the brightly colored hero took her spinning around the clearing. Until he suddenly stopped in mid spin causing her to fall into his chest. " Or even better Pancakes." he declared, he then got a real dopey look on his face and hummed "Mmmm, Pancakes." he then scooped her up into his arms and launched them into the sky with a mad cackle.

And all Ororo could think was that this was a perfect ending to an already messed up day. She was being kidnapped by the Joker's law-abiding twin to go eat pancakes.

**The Maximum Security Wing of Arkham**

The long dark halls echoed with a rhythmic pounding sound, that was accompanied by a calm male voice. " This really isn't personal." the voice explained between thumps, " It's just that my Mother needs me." he continued . "I promise I will be right back." the man promised as he trailed off into maniacal laughter.

qittah is Arabic for female cat


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ororo just sat there in amused exasperation as she watched the Creeper make his way through a large stack of syrupy drowned pancakes. She had already finished off her much smaller portion and was now waiting for the Creeper to finish so that she could talk him into taking her home. She looked out of the dinner's window at the dark alley's that seem to spawn off of the dinner. This effect gave the area an even more ominous appearance then what was usual for Gotham. So it took her a minute to realise exactly what it was that was scrawled on one of the grafetti stained walls. It was an arrangment of symbols that she had become very familiar with. It was a gathering sign for the forces of McKlow, the demonic warlock that was after the portal idol.

" Creeper, we have to go." Ororo stated as she stood up drawing the waitresses attention.

" What why?" the creeper muttered as he swallowed an impossibly large mouth full of food.

" I will explain on the way." She said as she pressed the side of her tiara to her temple in an unconscious gesture as she used the chip to link up the dinners cash register with her bank account paying the required amount plus tip. They breezed out of the diner pausing long enough to snag their copy of the charge receipt from in front of the stunned waitress. As soon as they cleared the doorway the Creeper swept her up into her arms and toke off back towards the farm. The entire way Ororo was lost in her thoughts as she tried to figure out how the demonic warlock had managed to follow them much less find them in what had to be an innumerable amount of possible dimensions. She was soon deep in her thoughts that she took no notice of the Creepers attempts to lighten her mood. So while his acrobatics and feats of juggling entertained the people that they passed by and succeed in giving the Joker a heart attack, they had no impact on her. It wasn't until they touched down in front of her house that she came back to herself.

" Come on Creeper." She said as she headed into the house.

" You know I would love to but I need to go wash my hair." the Creeper stated in a diva like tone.

" Now, Creeper." Ororo snapped not even sparing a glance behind her.

" Yes, Sir." the Creeper said as he snapped to military attention and started

marching after her. He kept this up until they where in the kitchen, where he got his first good look at the other mutants. " I thought I saw a puddy cat" he chirped as he bounded over to Victor aka Sabertooth " I did, I did see a puddy cat."

" Hello, Creeper." the Justice league members sighed as they as they looked at the yellow skinned schizophrenic. He just waved cheerfully back at them.

" Logan, I need you to go with the Creeper back to the dinner we where just at, trust me you will know why when you get there." Ororo ordered as she headed straight for the basement.

" What, why?" Logan yelled after her.

" Because you are less likely to kill him." she yelled back from half way down the stairs.

" She has got a point herr Logan." Nightcrawler replied from where he was perched on the kitchen.

" Ohh, look a smurf." Creeper called as he tried to bound over to him only to be held back by Cain snagging his boa.

" Not that it is a good point but a point none the less." Kurt added as he eyed the deranged superhero warily.

" What are you two still doing here?" Ororo asked as she emerged from the basement caring a device that resembled a pda with a satellite dish. " Go." she said as she threw out her had causing the back kitchen door to be thrown open.

" Yes, mam." the Creeper said as he disappeared out of Cain's grip and reappeared in the doorway with Logan flung over his shoulder. " We're off." he declared in a parody of Superman as he bounded away like ballet dancer on crack, Logan trailing obscenities behind them.

" Your slipping." Eric whispered to her as he moved so that he could look over her shoulder. " And I still say that is creepy." he added as he watched the screens rapidly flash by, restricted by the speed of the machine and Ororo's thoughts.

" Quiet he may come back." Nightwing quipped as he moved so that he could look over her other shoulder. " Holy sh.." He trailed off as he got his first glimpse at what exactly the chip could do.

" What's wrong?" Batman asked as he scooted his chair over so that he to could see the screen.

" An enemy that I had thought was long gone has just resurfaced." Ororo replied as she turned to face the bat. The device then started making a whirring sound and a holographic display of the image she had seen on the wall. " Look familiar?" she asked as leant back in her chair to give the two behind her a better view.

" McClow," Eric hissed as he slammed is fist onto the table just short of her fingers, causing the native heroes to jump and her to give him the evil eye.

Everyone eyed the master of magnitism with apprehension waiting to see if there where going to be any more outbursts. That is until Kurt mock coughed " Drama queen." into his fist. That pretty much killed the tension.

" Who is McClow?" Wonder Woman asked trying to distract Eric and Kurt from further bickering or potential violence.

" A demonic warlock that we have tangled with in the past." Peter replied giving every one a start as they had forgotten that the gentle giant was even there.

" He gathers people who have lost their way by offering them something to believe in, in return he robs them of their humanity and free will." Kurt explains. " He uses their bodies as passage ways for his minions to enter this realm."

" That is one of the things that made his forces so hard to fight." Victor added as he tapped his claws against the table. " The invading spirit wasn't really part of the host so when the host died the spirit returned to the ether ready to be called again."

" And none of this matters." Cain rumbled. " At least to them." he said as he gestured to the Justice League members. Any objection that the native heroes could have raised where squashed when the kitchen door was flung open leaving a pale green haired figure to stand framed there, right before he leapt toward Ororo narrowly avoiding the door rebounding into his face.

" Mommy!" the familiar looking invader cried as he tried to cling to her waist but wound up getting Nightwing instead.

" Joker," Batrman growled as he jumped up from his seat to pull the green haired lunatic off of his protégé.

" Hey, watch the hands." the Joker cried as he tried to untangle himself form Nighwing while fending of the Bat. " Sheesh, it gets so a man can't hug his own mother anymore." he snapped as he hung from the Bat's grasp by the back of his collar.

" I have no problem with you wanting to hug your mother, it's your aim I am objecting to." Nightwing replied as he made a show of straightening out his costume.

" Well your's would be off to if you had gone through what I have just gone through." the Joker snapped as he assumed a stereotypical sulking position, not even bothering to fight the Bat.

" Was your escape so traumatic?" Wonder Woman asked as she rose so that she could assist Batman if he needed it, not that he would.

" Na, that was easy." the clown prince of crime bragged as flapped his hand at her. " It was what I saw on my way here that has got me so out of sorts."

" And just what was that?" Eric asked.

" That act stealing hack juggling my mother, a post box, and two volts wagons." The Joker replied.

" I thought the ride was rather bumbier on the way back then it was the other way around." Ororo mused as she slid the device into her pocket so it wouldn't get damaged.

" Mommm." The Joker whined taking her lack of outrage as a personal insult.

" Now Joker, I am sure he was only trying to cheer me up." Ororo soothed, as much as she didn't like to they couldn't afford to have the Joker go off a killing spree trying to cheer himself up.

" What is going on here anyway?" Joker demanded as he started to try wrenching himself out of the Batman's grasp. " Now normally no one in the loony bin makes sense, but lately they have been making less sense then normal." he continued to complain as he started wiggling out of his top. " Suddenly all they are talking about is suicidal socialites, a demonic recruiter, and a wedding." He exclaimed making full use of the fact that the Bat was supporting most of his weight in order to exaggerate his gestures even more.

" What demonic recruiter?" Ororo asked at the same time.

" What everything else that has been asked?" Nighwing chimed in a second later, earning a glare form Batman and slight slap on the shoulder from Ororo.

" Well in order of importance." the Joker replied as he pulled his legs up trying to sit cross legged in mid air, ignoring the fact that this would leave him choking. Of course he didn't take in to account the strength of his collar so he did wind up sitting just not in mid-air. " That hurt." he snarled up at the bat fully intending to lay the entire blame at his feet.

" Joker." Ororo warned.

" Alright, alright." he whined as he threw himself into a chair. " Ok, word in the halls is that there is some demon scooping up a lot of the cannon fodder. He was based in the basement of a burnt out warehouse out by the docks, but that was before the gangs started to take offense of him stealing their customers."

" Where is he now?" Eric asked.

" No, clue." the Joker replied as he turned his attention to Nightwing. " Any way apparently Mommy is marrying the Wayne fellow and a lot of the others where trying to figure out how they could justify hitting the wedding, well they were before I put that one fellow through that mesh screen." he continued before he crossed his arms across his chest and assumed a thinking pose. " What else was there?" Joker mused as he rubbed his chin " Oh, that's right the sucidal Socialite and the goddess." He said, " Well" he said settling in for what he viewed as good old fashioned gossiping session. " The word on the street is that some high society bird has decided to auction off our stuff. Can you believe it, Hugo says it some from of socially acceptable suicide, but I could care less. All I know that it is going to be one hell of a party." he cackled.

" We know that." Nightwing said as he flapped his hand " Now tell us something new." clearly trying to insight the Joker into flipping out so they could take him out with endangering the neurosis that keeps Ororo safe.

" Well apparently there is a new player in town." the Joker snapped back. " Some form of a weather spirit." This statement had several effects on the other occupants of the room. Those that where in the know eyes widen wondering how that point was reached. " Yeah, Mr. Freeze saw it." the Joker started to elaborate just before he was interrupted by a loud echoing woof. " What was that?" the Joker exclaimed as he started to look around him for the source of the sound.

" Lockjaw." everyone replied.

" What is Lockjaw?" Joker asked suspiciously.

" The dog." Ororo replied as she crossed over to the refrigerator. " We forgot to feed him."

" That most be one big poodle." Joker breathed as he got out of his chair and headed towards the door.

" Bulldog actually." Ororo replied as she pulled out a large bowl of meat and vegetables out of the bottom drawer. " If you can wait a minute you can feed him for me." she added.

" Ok, mom." the Joker replied distractedly as he eyed the door warily. Just before it slammed open knocking him off his feet. Logan came charging in not even pausing to give the Crown Prince of Crime a glance.

" He followed us." Logan declared.

" We figured that but how." Wanda asked.

" He probable got caught in the backlash, most likely took longer and was more painful." Eric suggested.

" It doesn't matter how he got here." Victor injected " All that matters is how soon can we start causing him pain." the remark was met with nods and shocked glances from the rest of the room occupants.

" I like him." the Joker chirped.

" That's nice dear." Ororo replied as she handed him the bowl and shooed him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: X-men belong to Marvel and most everyone else belongs to DC

Chapter 12

" I don't trust her." Wonder Woman muttered as the group broke up for a short time to handle the Joker.

" Umm, that's his line." Nightwing replied as he jerked his thumb towards Batman.

" What is it about her that you don't trust?" Batman asked as he ignored his protégé.

" The way that the villains react around her for one, and the way you've been acting around her for another." Wonder Woman answered.

" Is that your instincts or your jealousy talking?" Black Canary asked as she peeked out of the kitchen window to watch the Joker try to get what she assumed was Lockjaws chew toy away from him.

" I don't know what you are talking about." Wonder Woman replied as she turned her back on the blonde " Every thing that we have learned has not cast her in the most favorable light. First there is the Joker, then Ra's al Ghul, and we still have no idea as to her origins."

" Well we really don't have enough info at the moment to create a solid conclusion yet so we will just have to ....." the man of steel was saying just as a high pitched screech cut through their conversation. No words were exchanged as the worlds greatest heroes and others ran for the door.

Eric Lescher aka Magneto master a magnetism, had seen many things in this long life. As a survivor of the holocaust he has seen the full extent of the evils that man can do to each other. He had visited worlds and realms that had defied imagination or description, fought along side or against very thing from humans to gods. But what he was seeing ranked right up there in the top in regards to the strange. A homicidal clown being chased by three story tall bulldog, that was being ridden by a young girl who had apparently ripped off the Black Panthers costume, yep this ranked right up there.

" Any one have any idea what set this off?" he asked as he watched to trio make another circuit around the house.

" He stole Lockjaws chew toy." Wanda replied as she pointed to the large orange object that the Joker was flaying about.

" Shouldn't we be saving him?" Superman asked the conflict showing in his voice.

" Why?" Nightwing asked as he dodged around Logan in order to avoid an anticipated retaliation from one of his allies, which never came.

" Because its the right thing to do?" Superman asked as though he wasn't quite sure of it.

" Let them be this is probable the most exercise Lockjaw has gotten all week." Victor said as he moved the patio furniture so that every one could sit down with out losing the view of the chase.

" As entertaining as all this is, we have to focus on the matter at hand the meeting with Ra's al Ghul." Batman said as he held a chair out for Ororo, earning himself a few raised eyebrows. " There is no way we are going to get out of you meeting him. So it would be better for us that we control the setting. Have you given any idea to what were you will be meeting him?"

" I thought about asking Mr. Takashi if I could borrow one of his tea house gardens." Ororo explained. " I figured that the tea ceremony will appeal to his since of honor and tradition."

" That won't work he only respects rituals of his own creations." Batman replied. " You can use the Wayne Memorial gardens for the meeting, they are currently under repair." he said as he gave the man of steel a slant eyed glare. This caused the mutants to give the Kryptonian a questioning look.

" I kind of pile drived Metallo into the center of it." Superman replied as he scratched the back of his head. This statement seemed to signal the end of the meeting because they all started to head off to their own assorted patrol areas. Batman pausing long enough to snag the Joker for return delivery to Arkhem. This should have meant that the rest of the night would be quiet and hero free, this wasn't the case.

It was around three in the morning when Ororo was awaken by the sensation of someone being in her room. As she sat up she found herself staring at her self-claimed grandfather Ras al'ghul. " I was planning to call you in the morning." Ororo replied as she pulled herself up so that she sat up against her headboard.

" I got impatient." the Demonhead said as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. " I wish to discuss the duties that are now expected of you, as one of my offspring."

" We have not yet completely confirmed that I am one of your decedents." Ororo interjected.

" That is inconsequential." Ras'a'ghul replied. " All of the necessary portents have been met." he said with a wave of a hand. " Now the most important aspect is the joining of our family with that of the detective's. So nothing can be allowed to interfere with the wedding, then there is your inheritance from your ancestress. We will have to see about finding you a mystic tutor."

" No," Ororo stated as she reached over to her bed side table in order to hit her intercom. " Wanda, I am going to need tea for two in my bedroom. And could you please check on the status of Logan and Victor."

" Right away Ms. Monroe." Wanda's sleep inflected voice replied.

" What do you mean no?" Ras demanded.

" I mean no, the mystic arts and myself do not mix." Ororo slipped out of the bed and moved to throw on a robe. Ras just looked at her then gave a decisive nod.

" Alright then, we will focus more on the lore instead of application." Ras continued. " But that will have to take second place to getting your education to the point that is acceptable for some one of my line."

" Just as soon as I see the DNA test." Ororo replied as she slipped her slippers on and opened her door just as a sleep tussled Wanda was nearing it. " We will take it in the living room, Wanda."

" Yes, Ms. Monroe." Wanda yawned as she turned on her heel and headed back towards the living room. " Victor and Logan are occupied with who I assume are his bodyguards."

" Then I won't have to walk them later." Ororo muttered as she gestured for her supposed grandfather to choose a seat near the coffee table. " Wanda would you please get another cup, I have a feeling we are going to be getting another visitor."

" The Detective." Ras stated.

" At least." Ororo replied. " So what exactly do you believe I need to learn?" she asked as she curled up in the corner of the sofa.

" Our family history, the truth behind the worlds history and the role our family has played in it." Ra's began. " As well the duties that are expected of you and how important the completion of our family vision is."

" Ras'al'ghul," Ororo said leaning forward so that she could insure that the demonhead would understand just how serious she was. " I have no desire to have any thing to do with your world plans. No, matter if we are related or not. I came to Gotham to retire from that kind of life, I have a low stress business that keeps me occupied and financially succor, and I have a fiancée that loves me and I him so I don't fear for companionship so please tell me just what could you possible offer me."

The Demonhead stared at her far awhile before replying " A sense of family. I did my research before approaching you, your an orphan." he stated " As such you have no sense of family history or past." he continued only to trail off as Ororo started rubbing at her temples and rocking back and forth. " What is wrong?" He asked.

" Some one is messing with the weather." the answer came not from Ororo but from the Batman who had just entered through the kitchen.

" She is going to need these." Logan added as he entered from the living areas caring Ororo's tiara and hand armor aka Storm Claw. Ororo snatched the tiara from Logan even as she headed out of the house.

" Ororo, your clothes." Wanda yelled as she chased after the weather controller. Ororo, looked back at her with a confused look in her eyes as Wanda and Batman took her arms and lead her back to the house. She was quickly ushered back into the bedrooms were Wanda quickly aided her into her uniform. No sooner had she slide her boots on then she launched herself out of the window heading for the source of the disturbance.

Meanwhile the other residents had gathered around the living room tv. One of the Flash's enemies the Weather Wizard was on tv proclaiming himself to be the new God of weather, demanding that every country pay him a ransom or he would bring down the worst disasters possible.

" He is going to get fried, isn't he?" Victor asked.

" Yep," the other mutants replied.

" She forgot her glove." Logan stated off handedly as he help up the decorative piece.

" We better suit up." Peter said as they headed into the back.

" What are they talking about detective?" Ras asked as he turned to face the dark knight.

" Ororo doesn't like it when someone messes with her domain." he replied as pulled out his JL communicator to arrange a ride for them.

Mark Mardon was a two bit crook before he got his hands on his late brothers weather machine. With it he was finally able to make a name for himself as the Weather Wizard and now with his newest version on the " weather wand" he was about to bring the world to its knees. These were the thoughts that ran through his head just before he was blown off of his feet by a lightning bolt. His new found position gave him the perfect view of his newest advisory and she ranked right up there in his mind. It wasn't the black leather and femininely muscular form it was more the electrically charged eyes and the two funnel clouds that flanked her. That left him with the feeling that he had really planted himself in it.


	13. Chapter 13

Crossing Worlds Chapter 13

Ororo was pissed, that was what went through her teammates' minds as they headed towards the clearing that the two weather manipulators occupied.

"I don't get it why are you so worried about her?" Wanda asked "I mean she can take care of herself."

"That's not what we worried about." Peter replied.

"Last time I ever saw Ororo really pissed off." Logan explained. "She almost leveled a planet."

"Your kidding," Nightwing gasped only to be answered with the mutants shaking their heads.

"Superman, are you reading this?" Wonder Woman asked as she contacted the man of steel who was flying ahead of the jet.

"I'm on it." He replied as he sped up leaving the jet far behind.

When he reached the costal clearing that the Weather Wizard had set up in he found her standing over him with one high heeled boot resting on his throught and a hand full of lightning held over him.

"Ororo," he called "Ororo"

"What is it son of Krypton?" Ororo replied her voice echoing oddly due to the wind tunnel that had formed around her.

"You have to calm down." Superman replied as he struggled against the conflicting winds to reach her. He was so focused on this he was startled when his com sparked to life.

"Comrade, can you hear us." Peter asked.

"Yes, I read you."

"Good, then repeat after us." Peter replied Superman focused on what was being fed to him by Ororo's teammates both old and new.

"Windrider." He called catching her attention "You have no cause or right to harm him."

"He challenged me." Ororo replied "He dared to mess with things he had no right to. He dared to call himself a god."

"That has nothing to do with you not here, not now." Superman rebutted his face only slightly showing his confusion at what he was being told. But it was working Ororo was pulling herself under control.

"You are right Ka'el." Ororo replied shocking the man of steel further. "I have no domain here." She drawled as she lifted her foot from his throat just as the rest of their group arrived. As Wanda, Kurt, and Peter went to Ororo to make sure she was all right as Victor and Cain headed for her opponent who was still on the ground. "Let us leave." Ororo stated as she turned on her heel and headed toward the jet. They were soon joined by Victor and Cain who had a weird smile on their faces that made everyone who know them uneasy.

"What are you two up to?" Eric asked.

"You'll see." Cain said "You'll see."

"You are both dead!" was the wakeup call that the entire house hold received from Logan the next morning. The Mutants started to trickle out of their rooms to take in the sight of Logan chasing Victor and Cain with a rolled up newspaper. Eric didn't wait for anyone to try and stop them he just reached out and seized every piece of metal possible, from the rivets in Cain's shoes to Logan's skeleton.

"Would someone like to explain just what all this fuss is about?" He asked.

"These two idiots took it upon themselves to start a new religion. The Cult of the Windrider." Logan snarled as he flung the paper towards Eric.

"New Goddess of Gotham" the headline of the Daily Planet read. The article went on to cover the events of last night and it also gave what was revealed about Windrider along with some things that were completely unheard of to the mutants much less Ororo herself.

"Windrider, patron goddess of orphans, thieves, and heroes as well as goddess of storms, survival, fertility, and electronics." Eric read in disbelief.

"Despite claims of retirement relocated with favored priests and champions." Wanda continued.

"Stress of the move has made her quick to anger, at the cost of her mortal avatar and high priestess Ororo Monroe." Peter added before looking up and meeting the almost wild eye look of Ororo.

"What have you done?" she gasped.

"It's just a joke." Cain defended as the others rounded on the two of them.

"What part of keeping your head down don't you get?" Eric demanded as he bore down on the two of them.

"Hey what about the weather witch's hissy fit?" Sabertooth asked.

"We could have explained it off." Ororo replied. "In fact we had already created a story for just that purpose. Which is now useless." She snarled "You told them I cursed him with impotence in all of my domains."

"Why did you tell them she was a fertility goddess?" Kurt asked.

"Think back to the first time you saw her in costume." Cain replied all of the other men started to nod their head in understanding. Prompting Wanda to give them the evil eye Ororo was still in shock.

"Pigs," Wanda hissed as she moved to stand next to Ororo in a show of Solidarity. Ororo just shook her head as she headed into the house intending to search the net to see just how far the story had spread and how serious it was being taken.

She was still at it when the representatives of both the Justice League and the Gotham PD showed up. In fact as the four of them stood waiting in her living room more than one of they seriously wondered if there wasn't something to what the article.

"Welcome, gentlemen." She replied distractedly a slight glazed look to her eyes showing she hadn't pulled herself fully from the net.

"Ms. Monroe, I am Commissioner Gordon." The oldest member of the group stated. "I believe you've met Nightwing and Martian Manhunter." He gestured to the heroes. "And these are my detectives Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya." he then gestured to the two plain clothes that had accompanied him. Ororo not even really meaning to immediately started searching everything she could find on the three new comers.

"Welcome, please how can I help you?"Ororo stated as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Have you read the papers this morning?" Gordon asked as he took a seat on the sofa to her left.

"The article claiming I am a goddess, correction an avatar." She replied "I am afraid that was a practical joke played by my two of my bodyguards."

"A joke, a joke." Bullock snarled "Do you know what that article did? There are shrines poping up all over." Bullock ranted "Do you know how many people believed that article?"

"At least 24." Ororo replied.

"Excuse me." Bullock growled.

"There are currently 24 shrines as such there are at least twenty four people who believed the article." she explained before blinking as she pulled herself fully from the net and back into what is happening around her. She had a brief moment of panic at what she had said, "According to the net." She hurriedly explained but she could tell by their faces they didn't really believe her, and that she wasn't going to be getting help from the two Justice Leaguers. "Never mind."

"We need to know if you are going to do something about it." Montoya replied as she pulled her partner back.

"No, I hope for this to blow over." Ororo replied.

"I find this unlikely." The Manhunter replied. "If there are already places of worship being created."

"I am not really sure about that." Nightwing objected "I could build a shrine to a cheeseburger doesn't mean I would worship it." This earned his strange looks from everyone in the room. "I wouldn't really it was just an example." Ororo who was sitting next to him reached over and laid the back of her hand against his forehead.

"No fever," she stated earning a dirty look from the former boy wonder.

Tony 'Z' was a low level crook who no matter how much he planned no matter how many times he tried he hadn't gotten the big score. So when he heard that Crazy Dan had built a shrine to this new goddess of Gotham who favored thieves he figured what did he have to lose. He made his way to an old abandoned church that Crazy Dan had staked out. The first thing he noticed was the candles. They lined the walkway that led from the door to the altar and then continued along it. The next thing was what he assumed was a lightning bolt, it was made up of plywood planks that had been nailed and tied together and propped up behind the altar. The third thing was Crazy Dan who was going off on a guy who had tried to give a dime bag of something as an offering. He was gesturing wildly to a book that looked like it had sheets of paper shoved into. As he got closer he realized it was a scrapbook of articles and pictures, (Crazy Dan's interest in this woman wasn't as new as he thought). Tony 'Z' didn't even wait for him to finish he just headed up to the alter and dropped what little change he had on the plate and thought 'Please let me score tonight.' He then turned on his heel feeling really foolish for even being here much less donating.

That evening Tony 'Z' cracked the safe in one of the few unprotected pawn shops in the area. Not really expecting to find much so his jaw dropped there were a bag of diamonds and several piles of cash. He had finally made his score.

The next morning he returned to the shrine with tools and supplies needed to restore the church. Crazy Dan with great seriousness presented him with a wind chime and a web address where he could post his story.

"I don't believe this." Logan stated as he surfed the net on Ororo's laptop. "There are actually stories of interventions and miracles. Listen to this some two bit crook made the biggest score of his life after praying at one of your shrines."Logan called to Ororo who was in the kitchen.

"The number of shrines is rising as well though they aren't just sole dedicated to me." Ororo called back. "A few of them are dedicated to Super Heroes."

"Huh?" Cain asked from where he had been leaning against a wall, carefully.

"There are shrines where people go to pray for safety, good health, and protection from certain heroes." Logan explained. "The few in Gotham are mainly for Batman but there are at least two down by the docks geared towards Aquaman."

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Kurt called from the front yard. Ororo and the others hurried out to see a line of lights through the trees that blocked the house from the road.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Pilgrims," Kurt replied "I checked it out when they first started to appear. They are leaving candles on the property line and voicing a plea." He explained distractedly.

"So what has you so rattled?" Logan asked.

"A lot of them are being answered." Kurt replied as he gestured to a hand held radio.

"You planted a bug." Logan exclaimed as he took the radio from him and turned up the volume. They could hear dozens of voices coming from the small hand held.

"Thank You, for my luck."

"Watch over my children."

"Let me get a good deal from that fence."

"I need a baby."

"Keep the Bat off my back."

"They are almost all like that." Kurt explained, "People looking for jobs, or even children are being matched up with others. And I have over heard at least four plans for criminal activities."

"This is getting ridicules." Ororo snapped as she headed for the tree line.

"Ororo what are you planning?" Logan asked as he rushed after her and caught her elbow and turned her around.

"I am going to chase them off." Ororo stated as though it should have been obvious.

"I don't think that is going to work." Eric said "If they were willing to walk all the way out here, then anything short of maiming is going to do anything." He explained "If you want to stop this you are going to want to undermine it."

"What do you mean by undermining?" Kurt asked

"Sabotage." Eric stated simply. "For example you said that you have over heard the plans for at least three heists."

"Ya," Kurt agreed.

"Report them to the police or one of those heroes that keep popping up."

"That could work." Logan said but before they could plan any further they were interrupted.

"You shall do no such thing." Ras'a'ghul ordered as he joined them,

"I thought you left?" Victor asked.

"It is only right that our family be held above the rest of the masses." The Demonhead intoned.

"I distinctly remember watching you get on a plane." Victor continued.

"There are two things wrong with that statement." Ororo remarked. "One we are not related, two there is no difference between them and me." She concluded.

"We saw it take off." Victor continued completely ignoring Ororo's and Ras' conversation.

"There is no point in fighting it grand-daughter. Like all of our line you are destined to shape the world." Ras argued.

"Ororo actually gave it a boost." Victor continued watching as the two moved so they were face to face and almost close enough to touch foreheads."

"Will you be quiet." They snapped at Victor before turning back to their staring match.

"Ras'a'Ghul?" Wanda asked as she joined them out on the lawn. "I thought you had already left." Victor made a 'there see' gesture towards Wanda. This earned both of them an evil look.

"Was there something you need?" Ororo asked as she moved away from her self-proclaimed Grandfather.

"Yes, one of you worshipers is on the phone." Wanda answered making no attempt at hiding how humorous she thought the situation was.

"You laugh and you become a lightning rod." Ororo dead panned as she turned on her heel and headed for the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as the first

Author note: I did not mean to ignore this story I've just been overtaken by mutant plot bunnies. Keep your eyes open for some new stories. Late and short sorry

Chapter 14

It was close to midnight when Crazy Dan became aware of someone being in the church. He slowly made his way toward the alter area clutching his pipe tightly ready to nail any one he saw. Only to stare in shock, SHE was here, the High Priestess and Avatar of the Windrider Ororo Monroe. She was making her way to the alter holding a ball of lightening aloft, acting as a flashlight. He winced as he realized she was evaluating the condition of the church. While a lot of work had been done it wasn't it wasn't anyway presentable.

"So much for my retirement." Ororo stated. "Who exactly owns this building?"

"The city" a voice from the shadows causing Crazy Dan to freeze up as Batman emerged. "Did you really expect them to just forget. Even with Victor and Cain coming clean to the media to much has happened to shake their belief."

"I was afraid of that." Ororo replied as she leaned back onto the Dark Knight as he stopped just behind her. "If they are going to worship here they should be safe. What needs to be done to bring this place up to code?"

"Not much really." The bat replied. Crazy Dan slowly made his way back to his room his mind spinning with what he just saw.

"Ahh Bruce?" Ororo asked over breakfast. "Are you aware of the fact you are your own romantic rival?"

"What?" Bruce asked as he turned his attention to her fully. She folded the paper so that the article was prominent. The Prince vs. The Knight: the battle for the hand of a goddess 1A below the fold. Bruce could only laugh as he read the article that told of the courtship that Ororo experienced with not just him but Batman also. It also went on about how even though Bruce won her hand the Bat wasn't ready to throw in the towel. "This is just ridicules, though it does provide a solution for those slips."

"Slips?" Ororo asked as she put her napkin down and circled the table planning to lean against only for him to take it a step further and pull her into his lap.

"Yes, it seems no matter who I am I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

"Humm, that could be a problem." She mused as she kissed him before they could get any further Alfred cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Excuse me, young master, madame." Alfred replied. "There is a phone call for you Madame." He continued as he came in with Ororo cell phone a serving tray.

"Thank you Alfred." As she pulled herself up and headed over to him. "Hello," she answered as she held her phone to her ear.

"Ms. Ororo Monroe, this is Detective Montoya."

"Yes, detective what can I do for you?" Ororo asked as she moved over toward Bruce knowing he was going to try and eavesdrop any way.

"If it is possible we need your help." Montoya replied. "Can you come down to the station this morning?"

"Yes, of course what time would be best?" Ororo asked they quickly set up a time and exchanged goodbyes. Bruce was already heading for the Bat cave when Alfred appeared this time baring a tray carrying her tiara. She quickly slipped it on and did a search on what cases the detective was working on. What she found turned her blood cold.

Detective Renee Montoya had seen many things in her life that should only occur in nightmares both before and during her time on the force. She wasn't sure what it was about this one case that disturbed her it wasn't the most violent or even senseless that she had ever seen, the Joker and his ilk had seen to that. This case was actually fairly straight forward the killer had written his reasoning on the wall above his victim along with the symbol for the Cult of the Windrider. Her musing was cut short as Ms Monroe came sailing through the door at a full tilt.

"You know," Montaya stated as her partner Bullock followed the tall woman in. "Don't answer that. Thank you for coming in."

"Tell me what I can do to help." Ororo replied as she seated herself in front of her desk.

"Around midnight last night," Bullock explained. "Sandra Hedsing was killed while taking a shortcut toward her home." He was tied to the ladder of a fire escape and her veins systematically opened and her blood drained."

"The killer then took that blood and wrote what we assume is a prayer." Montoya continued as she handed over a photo of the aforementioned wall. Ororo took the photo and read the blood scrawled message _May the blood of the unbeliever feed and nurture the ground as the Goddess does with her tears._ "So what do you think?" Montoya asked.

"That you have a sick soon to be destroyed monster out there." Ororo said "Especially if Victor finds him. He prefers to be directly responsible for kills as opposed to indirectly." She added at their confused looks. "So what exactly is it that you need."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I wanted to apologize for the delay last year I was diagnosed with epilepsy and everything has been put on hold until it was gotten under control. Plus I am going at my writers block with a pick axe so chapters will be small.

"There is someone killing in your name?" Kurt demanded "That's kind of stupid."

"It's senseless." Ororo replied as she unlocked the door to her storage unit. "This whole situation is senseless." She added as she flipped on a light switch revealing crates and cases stacked neatly on shelves each one with its own clip board. "If it wasn't for Sabertooth and Juggernaut's joke this wouldn't be happening." she continued as she pulled a clipboard off of one of the shelves.

"You know that's not true Ororo, the murderer would still kill he would just use something else to justify it." Kurt said as he moved over towards another of the shelves to look at the attached clip board. "What exactly is it that we are looking for?"

"An antique French vase, the blue one that managed to survive the student wing." Ororo replied as she flipped through the pages before she set it back.

"Which vase are we looking for the one with the dogs or the one with the women?" Kurt asked as he gave the clipboard a percussive look.

"Dogs." Ororo stated. "We just can't seem to catch any peace."

"Don't worry about what can't be changed only on what can be changed." Kurt replied as he ported over to a ladder which he then ported over to the shelves. "Here is that vase." As he handed it down.

"If only ever thing else was that easy." Ororo muttered as she took the vase.

"There is nothing here that links the victim to Ororo." Bruce mused as he sat in front of the bat computer out of costume. "Three murders all of them made supposedly in Ororo's name. But there is no links between the victims or her. The closes thing is that number 2 is on a pro- christen board that has been denouncing the Cult of the Windrider." He added as he leaned back to look at Alfred out of the corner of his eye.

"This image in the background of the first victim was spray painted on Madame Ororo's storage unit." Alfred added, prompting Bruce to look up.

"There aren't any reports."Bruce stated.

"She requested that none be made." Alfred replied. "The only reason I know about was that I was with her when she found it. She claimed to have a tapestry that would replace the one that got burned at dinner last month."

"I noticed that had been replaced." Bruce mused as he entered a new search perimeter into the computer. "But this doesn't tell us more then we already knew that the cases involve the Cult of the Windrider in this case its detractors. Though how the killer knew about the graphitti and we didn't is a lead."

"Not to interrupt sir but you do have a meeting in thirty minutes and you may want to freshen up." Alfred added. Bruce merely grunted as he entered a couple of commands into the computer so it would continue the searches on its own before getting up and heading for the staircase.

He was a warrior in the name of his goddess and like all the crusaders that came before him he was fully committed to using the sword in defense against the nonbelievers. Conversion or death that is what he offered all those that came under his blade. And with each soul he freed he did rituals that would insure that the Windrider would absolve them of their sins against her. With enough souls saved he will be able to absolve his own sins and present himself to the avatar for his place beside her. Taking his right full place among the giants of this world. That was what the soothsayer McKlaw had told him.

When the time was right he would know when he was to go to the avatar and through her free the Windrider of the shackles that the mortal realm and the false followers have placed on her. With him by her side there would be no limit to the how far their power would spread.

A scream reverberated throughout the farm house bringing everyone to the entry hall where Wanda was looking at bouquet of flowers as if she wanted to strangle it. A bouquet made up of half red roses and half orange.

"orange?" Logan asked.

"It means desire and enthusiasm." Ororo replied as she reached into the bouquet and pulled out a card. "'We still desire you, how about a night in the sheets.' Two Face ."

"I still like that bear that was half red and half white." Kurt stated.

"The cake." Victor argued.

"The necklace was pretty weird." Peter added as he thought back the diamond necklace that was made up of two different metals.

"This is getting ridiculous." Wanda groaned. "This was also delivered with the flowers." She said as she handed Ororo an envelope.

"It's a gift card for a one of a kind piece of lingerie."

"What?" Eric roared.

"Ya, this is going to be fun." Logan said as he signaled the others to clear the way between the two.

"Would you like to explain just how this man believes he can send you lingerie?" Eric asked as he stormed right up to her.

" He is a delusional sociopath with split personality disorder that does whatever a coin tells him to do.

"That doesn't answer the question." He snarled as a knife suddenly came flying out of the kitchen and imbedded itself in the wall behind the bouquet.

**In the Marvel Universe**

"Are we sure we want them back?" Spiderman asked as members of both the Avengers and the X-men watched the knife quiver on the huge screen.

"Don't think we have much choice."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Author notes sorry for the delay but I have had a lot of things going on in my life.

'How dare she.' the crusader thought as he watched his prey rush up the steps of the old-church. 'How dare that unbeliever seek sanctuary from HER.' He thought as he watched the doors close.

"Sister Nora" one of the congregation whispered as the well known street nun slipped through the door. Crazy Dan and a couple of the others came down the aisle towards her.

"I apologize for the interrupting you." The older woman stated as the men reached her. "But I believe I am being hunted." She laughed as she took a faltering step only to be swept up by a large gang member. Crazy Dan quickly led the way to an area that had been turned into an office.

"Who would want to hunt Sister Nora?" someone asked as the group made their way up the aisle. The general muttering that spread throughout the congregation was that nobody had any idea why this would happen.

"He has gone too far this time." Ororo stated as she looked into Sister Nora's hospital room.

"Now we have asked this before but do you have any idea who is doing this?" Detective Montoya asked.

"No, but I have every attention of finding out." Ororo replied. "The sister is coming around." She added as she gestured into the room. She stood aside as the officers headed into the room though she did gesture to Victor to keep his ears open.

_Inside the hospital room:_

"Sister Nora, my name is Detective Renee Montoya and this is my partner Detective Bullock we would like to ask you some questions if you are up to it."

"Of course my dear." The older woman said as she gestured to the guest chairs. As the detectives settled in the nun drew herself together. "I was overseeing the donations for the soup kitchen; a lot of the stores in the area give us some of the product that they would normally throw out. I was at the back door recording just what was being donated and how soon it had to be used by, when I first heard it."

"Heard what?"

"Muttering, it was a man's voice. He was talking about how the nonbelievers had to be punished and that it was only as being a crusader for the cause that he could rein beside his goddess." Sister Nora. "During my work I have heard a lot of mutterings both intentional and non but this was different. It was more sinister then anything I had encountered before. I know that the narrows are in no shape or form a safe place to be so I started to head inside when I heard my name."

"So he was after you in particular?"

"I believe so, once he said my name he started talking about the 'sins' that I had committed against hi goddess. I was about to enter the back of the mission when I heard him talk about burning both me and the heretics that I had lured away from HER."

"He was going to burn down the mission?" Montoya asked slightly shocked. Sister Nora's mission was one of the biggest homeless shelter and community center in that part of town. A fire there would have killed at least a couple dozen of people and destroyed most of the resources available to the poor in that area. "Bullock get a call into the station in case."

"Once I heard that I realized that I couldn't risk him going through with it." The elderly Nun explained. "So I got out of that alley and tried to draw him away from the mission and made my way down the street I don't know why I headed for the old church but I just kept going until I got there. That is all that I can remember."

"Thank you, Sister Nora that will be enough for now but we may come back with more questions." Detective Montoya said.

_Back in the hall_

"He is going to far." Ororo said as Victor relayed what was being said in the room. "Lets go, we have work to do." she added as she turned on her heel and pulled out her cell phone.

_Across town_

Pitro pulled out his cellphone when it started to ring. "hello" he answered as he watched Logan try and track Sister Nora's movements back. "Da, I understand. Logan the pursuit started behind behind the mission." Logan waved over his shoulder as he headed further down the block in that direction.

_Back with Ororo and Victor_

"I want you to go join Piotro and Logan down in the narrows maybe the two of you will be able to improve our chances of tracking this guy. Take the car, I'll catch a cub over to Burce's office." Ororo said as they exited the hospital. She headed for the cornor and hailed a cab.

She soon found herself standin outside of the Wayne Corperation headquarters looking up at the giant steel and glass building thinking. "I am about to marry an man who has his name over half the city." she mused as she made her way into the lobby. As she headed for the elevators she saw the front desk attandent try and get her attention. Curious she made her way over to him.

"I am sorry to intrude Miss. Monroe but I thought I should give you a heads up before you headed to Mr. Waynes office." the young mann stammered.

"Warn me about what?" she asked calmly.

"He is currently meeting with a group of investors and clients that have been fairly vocal against your engagment."he explained "Congragulations by the way."

"Thank you, child." she replied as considered her options. "I have never backed down and I don't intend to start now."

"Yes mam," he replied. " Shall I have the express elevator unlocked for you."

" That would be most appreciated." Ororo replied, as she headed for the pillar that had the elevator concealed inside it.

"Good luck." the attendant whispered as he watched her go.

"Now Bruce all of us here understand the draw of an exotic woman, but just because you want her doesn't mean you got to marry her. What exactly does she bring to the table hum?" Jonathon Mcgomer the IV asked from were he sat directly across from Wayne. "She doesn't have any family, nor any resources save for her cult." he continued. " A man in your position can't marry some woman off the street. You have to think of your families reputation and how your choices reflect on not only your self but your families empire."

"I am all for you getting married it shows a stability that they other investors are lapping up, but her." anouther man interjected. "Pamela Gotreich is single and her father has been making noises about putting together a merger."

"Always a great basis for a marriage." one of the older members interjected.

"There is one factor you gentlemen are forgetting." Bruce interjected. "This is my choice not yours. And if you all have issues with my choices there are several alternatives avilable to you." he contiuned as a picked up a stack of paper packets. "All of your contracts have clauses that allow for you to leave with minimal penalties due to conflict of opinions granted they can explained convincingly to the board." he aded as he passed out what turned out to be copies of their contacts with the prevalent passages highlighted. "Several of you are also coming up for contract renewal and as such ae fee to not revew your contract. There is also the fact that you can buy out at current stock prices. I will be sure that they pr department writes a tasteful piece about how we couldn't continue to work together due to my choice in wife." he added as he headed back to the head of the table. But for my personal information what is it about that you all find so distasteful the fact she is african, a meta, an orphan, or self-made?"

"More then likely all of the above." Ororo added as paused within the doorway.

"I can assure you that my concern rest sole with the bottom line." Philp Elton answered from were he had been sitting quietly in the cornor.

" Then why are you here?" Bruce asked.

"Mcgregor showed me some early figures that had me worried." Elton respomded.

"Do you have them with you?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." he replied as he pulled out a smart phone.

"May I?" Ororo asked as she held out her hand for the phone.

"Be my guest." Elton said as he handed over the phone. Ororo eyes clouded over as she activated the chip routing the information from the phone to a wireless moniter that took up one of the meeting room's wall. Documents started to appear all of them showing a drop in stack and profits for the coming quarter.

"I have never seen these before." Bruce stated as he reached for his phone. "Micheal I need you to bring me both the electronical and hard copy summeries of our current quarterly projections. Jonathon were exactly did you get these figures?" he asked.

"They were emailed to me with a report." Jonathon replied looking a bit nervous as he pulled out his own phone and handed it over to Ororo. The screen split as Ororo started to back trace the email.

"Bruce are you seeing what I am seeing?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, I do." Bruce answered. "Gentlemen Micheal Burton from accounting is going to , be up here soon to discuss just what is going one with our bottom line meanwhile I am going to step outside and contact our security company about plugging up these holes. If you still have some concerns I am more then willing to schedule some one on one appointments later on. Gentlmen." He stated as he held his hand out to Ororo. She placed the two cell phones down on the table and proceded him out of the room.

As soon as the were out of the room he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Hi"

"Hi" she replied with a smile as the two of them headed for his office. "Talia"

"Talia, your sister." Bruce stated.

"The jury is still out on that but yes." Ororo stated as she opened the door and sat in front of his desk. "Want me to order lunch while you alert secrutiy and update everybody?"

"Yes, go ahead and pick what ever you you want." he replied as he picked up the phone and started making calls.


End file.
